Harry Potter y la derrota de Lord Voldemort
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Secuela de "Harry Potter, el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor" Harry sigue luchando contra Voldemort para derrotarlo. Pero no sólo a él, los que le traicionaron no pararán en hacerle la vida imposible. Por suerte Harry no está sólo y tiene muy buenos amigos y familia que le ayudará en todo lo que puedan. Por otro lado Harry empieza a sentir cosas especiales hacia una chica...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry se encontraba herido, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre. A lo lejos escuchó un sonido fuerte y atronador, era un rugido que llegaba desde una gran altura.

Al principio, ese sonido le había puesto la piel erizada, pero eso había sido hace una hora y media, porque eso es lo que llevaba peleando: una hora y media.

Se encontraba en un bosque luchando contra los gigantes que había reclutado Voldemort. Con él se encontraba algunos autores, Tonks, Ojoloco, Remus, Kinsley, Theo y los Weasley mayores de edad excepto Molly, Percy y Ron. Neville estaba en la Mansión Potter atendiendo a los heridos junto a Hermione, Luna y Ginny; Harry le había convencido a base de discusiones.

Empezó a correr hacia un gigante con el que estaba luchando Theo, el muchacho cayó desmayado t herido, muy herido. Con la ayuda de Bill le levantó y le quitó del medio.

\- Llévale a la Mansión Potter, allí le pueden atender bien- dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Yo lucharé contra este gigante. Que te curen a ti también, Bill. Sólo quedan de pie dos gigantes y me puedo ocupar de ellos.

\- Está bien. Ten cuidado.

Bill se desapareció con Theo. Harry se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al gigante.

Sólo quedaba él, Ojoloco, Kinsley y Remus contra uno sólo.

\- Remus llévate a Ojoloco- dijo Harry- Kinsley ayudarle.

\- Yo me quedo Harry.

\- No. Estás herido Kinsley. Los tres necesitáis que os vean.

\- Y a ti también. Soy tu tío y mi deber es quedarme.

\- ¡No! Marchaos, que yo puedo sólo.

\- Vámonos Remus- dijo el auror.

Cogieron a Ojoloco y se desaparecieron dejando sólo a Harry.

Harry apareció en la Mansión Potter después de asegurarse que el Ministerio echaría va los gigantes de allí.

\- ¡Harry! Por Merlín, estás muy herido- dijo Ginny.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Theo?

\- Todavía no ha despertado. Remus está de los nervios, iba a salir a buscarte- Ginny entró en una habitación empujándolo a él.

\- No hace falta ya estoy aquí- se rió.

\- Ven a tumbarte. Hay que curarte esas heridas.

Ginny salió de la habitación a por gasas y todo lo que necesitase. Harry se tumbó en la cama, estaba exhausto. Neville entró acompañado de Remus y Hermione.

\- ¡Vaya! Estás hecho un desastre- dijo Neville.

\- ¿Cómo estás Harry?- preguntó Remus.

\- Bien pero ¿qué haces levantado? Hermione lleva a Moony a acostarse, necesita descansar.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. Hazme caso, Herms.

\- Claro. Vámonos profesor Lupín.

Remus y Hermione salieron dejando sólos a Neville y Harry.

\- Él está bien, ya le han curado las heridas. En realidad, todos están curados y están bien, el más grave es Theo pero Luna dice que sólo necesita descansar. Sólo quedas tú.

\- Menos mal.

Neville le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, Harry no podía él solo. Ya que estaba en ropa interior entró Ginny con una bandeja con gasas, palangana, trapos y una jarra con agua.

Miró a Harry y se sonrojó.

\- Yo me voy, te dejo en buenas manos- Neville salió.

\- Túmbate que te curaré esas heridas- dijo Ginny mojando el trapo en agua.

Pasó el trapo por todas sus heridas con cuidando quitando la sangre, después le curó con pociones y le vendó con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien. Gracias Ginny. ¿Se han tomado las pociones que dejé?

\- Sí, todos excepto Theo y tú.

\- ¿Cuántas quedan?

\- Tres.

\- Déjalas para Theo. ¿Y Ojoloco?

\- Él está bien. Y tú te tomas la poción, eres el que peor está, todos dicen que te has enfrentado a los gigantes sin ayuda y que tú ayudabas a todos.

\- Yo me he entrenado bien.

\- Lo sé.

En ese momento entró Luna con una poción.

\- Aquí tienes Harry. Tómatela.

\- Y sin rechistar.

Harry se la tomó.

\- ¿Todo bien Luna?- preguntó dándole el frasco vacío.

\- Sí, Theo se ha despertado y ya se la ha tomado. Pero estamos sin ellas.

\- Mañana haré más.

\- Ahora tienes que descansar- dijo Ginny sin dejar que protestase- duérmete.

\- Vosotras también que debéis estar cansadas con todo el trabajo que habéis hecho aquí.

Ellas asintieron.

Luna y Ginny salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Harry se quedó dormido pensando que dentro de tres días tenía que ir a Hogwarts para empezar su último curso.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja pues sí... no es de piedra... pero él quiere aparentarlo... es una de sus defectos jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja Hola! Genial! Me alegro un montón... Pues para todos les llega te lo aseguro jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you! I´m glad as well... Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: Hola! Sí! Fue el verano que no he puesto nada... no ha pasado nada importante por eso me lo he saltado... Simplemente terminó el curso y ya está, después hubo la batalla. Lo poco que pueda explicar de lo que ha pasado creo que lo dice en este segundo capítulo, pero nada importante. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Si! Jajajaja tenía ganas de hacer un principio de este estilo jajaja. Pero espero que sea un principio intensos pero bueno... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Harry se despertó con un gran dolor de cuerpo, le dolía todo, pero tenía que hacer la poción para el dolor.

Se metió en la ducha, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días amito. El amito debería estar en la cama descansando.

\- Estoy bien Swily. Sólo quiero desayunar.

Swily le puso el desayuno en la mesa. Después de desayunar y decirle a Dobby que le diese la última poción a Theo se fue a su casa para preparar pociones.

Harry se encontraba en el laboratorio, la poción para el dolor estaba casi terminada, era el segundo caldero que hacía; el primero se iba a agotar cuando se repartiese las pociones para que a los que lucharon se les quitase el dolor del todo.

\- Buenos días- saludó Remus entrando al laboratorio.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor que tú seguro. ¿Has leído El Profeta?

\- No.

\- Toma.

Harry le cogió y leyó lo que Remus le dijo:

 _Ataque de gigantes._

 _Anoche en los lindes de Gran Bretaña, en el bosque De la Oscuridad hubo un ataque de gigantes. Cincuenta y siete gigantes llegaron y empezaron a atacar las cabañas y las casas de campo que hay allí. Los gigantes destrozaron todo lo que se les ponía por delante._

 _Por suerte, autores llegaron a detenerlos junto con más magos y brujas._

 _Los gigantes fueron derrotados después de dos horas de lucha, aunque todos los que combatieron tuvieron grandes heridas._

 _De gran ayuda fue Harry Potter que se quedó hasta el final a pesar de las heridas que los gigantes le causaron. El señor Potter llegó el primero y se fue el último según nos informaron._

 _" Harry se quedó él sólo para derrotar al último gigante y lo consiguió sin ayuda" nos informó un hombre que quiere estar en el anonimato. " Harry de enfrentaba el sólo a los gigantes sin necesidad de que le ayudasen, sin embargo él ayudaba a todos los que lo necesitaban" declaró una mujer._

 _Parece ser que de nuevo Harry Potter es el héroe del momento. Está en todos los sitios en los que se le necesita y no tiene miedo de pelear. Esperemos que en el próximo ataque también esté._

Harry dejó el periódico a un lado echando un vistazo a su poción, estaba justo para pasarla a los frascos.

\- Ya veo que se enteran de todo- dijo llenando los frascos.

\- Sí, ¿qué te ha parecido?

\- Ni bien ni mal.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Remus, si me importara todo lo que se escribe de mí estaría siempre preocupado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Me alegro de que pienses así.

\- De todas formas no es que digan mucho.

\- Sí lo sé. Sólo quería que lo supieses. ¿No deberías estar descansando? Estás herido...

\- Había que hacer estas pociones y yo estoy bien.

\- ¿Te falta mucho?

\- No. Sólo limpiar esto, pero con un movimiento de varita lo limpio.

\- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

\- Sí, vayámonos.

Harry agitó la varita y todo se limpió, cogió los frascos y se dirigieron a la Mansión Potter.

Allí repartieron las pociones a los que estaban en la casa.

Después de comer, Harry se puso a practicar con la espada; había empezado ese verano con la espada que había en la Mansión Potter, Harry la había cogido y la había llevado a la casa donde vivía con Remus.

Cada vez se le daba mejor el manejo pero no era la espada que él quería... Pero eso ya lo solucionaría.

También había empezado a estudiar Magia Antigua y lenguas extranjeras tanto las que estaban extinguidas como las que no.

Llegó el día que se iba a Hogwarts, se despidió de Remus en la estación. A Harry le había hecho mucha ilusión que su tío le acompañase hasta allí. Al hombre lobo se le veía feliz, sobre todo cuando le dieron el Premio Anual, Remus le dijo que sus padres estarían orgullosos, sobre todo su madre.

Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Theo y él estuvieron en un vagón hablando de todo un poco. Theo se había recuperado bien aunque todavía tenía marcas, al igual que todos.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, cada uno se fue a su mesa para la consternación de Theo que era el que peor lo estaba pasando al ser de Slythering.

Harry se sentó ante las atentas miradas de todos, que le miraban, las chicas con lujuria y los chicos de primero y de buena cena, Dumbledore se puso de pie para anunciar las últimas noticias. Lo último que dijo fue sobre el profesorado.

\- Bueno, este año no hay cambios, el señor Potter vuelve a dar las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como el año anterior aunque personalmente creo que no debería de estar permitido- dijo el director.

\- En realidad, si el señor Potter sigue dando las clases este año es porque yo se lo pedí- dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie- y no sólo se lo he pedido yo. El curso pasado, al finalizar casi todos los alumnos me pidieron que el señor Potter siguiese dando las clases, hasta algunos que se graduaron el año pasado y que sus hermanos siguen aquí o iban a entrar este curso. El señor Potter se lo pensó y después aceptó.

\- Y no sólo eso, se y perfectamente que ha recibido muchas cartas este verano pidiéndole que volviese a dar las clases- dijo Ginny en voz lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase todo el Gran Comedor.

\- Pues ya ve, profesor Dumbledore, no sólo el profesorado quiere que el señor Potter dé clases aquí- la profesora McGonagall se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, excepto algunos Slytherings.

\- Bien, ya he terminado, ahora a dormir que mañana empiezan las clases- dijo Dumbledore cabreado.

Todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas se levantaron y se marcharon a sus Salas Comunes. Muchos sonrieron a Harry, sobre todo las chicas.

Harry se marchó a la Sala del Descendiente, allí podía leer a gusto y quería saludar a Godric.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **shiro Avicii: Gracias por los ánimos... tu comentario me ha llegado al corazón eh! Yo como escritora me alegro de que te guste como escribo... Y para mí eso es... puff. Qué te voy a decir? Tu comentario me ha dejado sin palabras... Gracias! Espero seguir hablando contigo ;) Yo me esfuerzo porque vosotros me** **apoyáis... y eso es un gran honor para mí. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues no... jajaja, con todo lo que hace Harry contra él... jaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja Si! Yo disfruto mucho poniéndole en su lugar... jaja. Y su puesto... algún día se quedará sin él te lo aseguro... jajajaBesos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you! I´m glad you like it. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **JAIMOL: Jajaja me alegra de que te guste.. Al principio pensaba que era muy intensa... pero me gusta :) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, Harry y Neville volvieron a la misma rutina del curso pasado aunque Harry también había seguido en verano.  
Durante el desayuno llegaron las lechuzas, Hedwig se posó delante del ojiverde. Traía un paquete.  
Harry le cogió y le abrió, eran dulces caseros. Cogió la carta y dio lo que queaba de desayuno a su fiel lechuza.

 _Querido Harry,  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien. Si te duelen las heridas ve a la enfermería.  
Espero que te pueda ver pronto.  
Si me necesitas para algo, dímelo.  
También te escribo porque quería hablar contigo, personalmente si se puede.  
Hazme saber tu respuesta, la hora y el lugar si decides aceotar verme.  
Con cariño, cuídate.  
Andrómeda Tonks.  
PD: Espero que te gusten los pasteles.  
_  
Harry se quedó impresiionado, no esperaba que la señora Tonks le fuese a envíar pasteles y que además le quisiera ver en persona. Pensó que a lo mejor era por su hijs, Tonks.  
\- ¿Nos vamos a Transformaciones?- preguntó Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
\- Sí, claro.  
McGonagall había pasado repartiendo los horarios sin que él se diese cuenta. Se levantaron y se marcharon al aula de Transformaciones.

Al terminar la clase, la profesora McGonagall le dijo que se quedase.  
\- Señor Potter, necesito hablar con usted sobre el equipo de quidditch.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- Espero que usted siga siendo el capitán...  
\- Si así lo desea...  
\- Por supuesto. Al equipo le falta un cazador.  
\- Sí, al año que viene sólo quedará el puesto de buscador.  
\- Va a ser muy difícil de encontrar a alguien que sea la mitad de bueno que usted.  
\- Los hay muy buenos, profesora.  
\- Bueno, eso ya se verá al año que viene. Cuando quiera ponga el anuncio para los entrenamientos y para la prueba.  
\- lo programaré para los días, serán fijos. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y es mejor que tenga horarios.  
\- Me parece bien. Puede irse.  
\- Muy bien. Hasta luego, profesora.  
\- Adiós Potter.  
Harry salió y se marchó rumbo a Herbología.  
\- Lo siento profesora. Me he quedado hablando con la profesora McGonagall.  
\- No se preocupe Señor Potter. Bien, hoy comenzaremos viendo...

Estaba nervioso, iba a empezar su primera clase del año con los de tercero.  
Los alumnos llegaron y se sentaron cada uno en su sitiio.  
\- Buenos días chicos.  
\- Buenos días profesor- dijeron todos.  
\- Bien chicos. ¿Cómo habéis pasdo el verano?  
\- Muy bien- dijo una chica.  
\- Corto- dijo otro.  
\- Sí, eso es cierto. Bueno chicos, hoy repasaremos lo que dimos el año pasado para saber qué se os ha olvidado. Y el próximo día empezaremos a ver las criaturas que no se dan en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Ahora, levantaros que utilizaremos las varitas.  
Se levantaron, Harry agitó un poco su varita haciendo desaparecer los pupitres.  
Pronto todos se enfrascaron en un pequeño duelo y Harry iba pasando por cada pareja, corrigiendo un poco.

A las ocho de la tarde se dirigió a la Sala Común a hacer los deberes que le habían mandado ese día.  
Por el camino se encontró a unos cuantos Slitherings que se estaban metiendo con alguien. Fue haca allí. Entre esos chicos estaba Draco Malfoy y Zabini Blaise.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó haciéndose notar.  
Todos se voltearon a ver y Harry pudo ver a un chico que estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor... era Theo.  
\- ¡Vaya! Si es cara-rajada- dijo Malfoy.  
\- Ten cuidado Malfoy. No te olvides que soy un profesor.  
\- No me das miedo San Potter. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Nadie te ha llamado.  
\- Mira por dónde que no me voy a marchar.  
\- ¡Stupefy!- gritó Malfoy.  
\- ¡Protego!- dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
\- ¡Cru...  
Harry agitó su varita y la varita de Malfoy salió volando a su mano. Hizo lo mismo con la de los demás.  
\- Tienen veinte puntos menos Malfoy y diez los demás. En total son 70 puntos menos. Y Malfoy está castigado. Ahora todos nos iremos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. ¿Estás bien, Theo?  
\- Sí. Gracias Harry. Sólo me han golpeado.  
\- Eso no es cierto. Tienes cortes por todos lados.  
\- Puede que utilizasen el hechizo Diffindo un par de veces...  
\- Déjame curarte- movió la varita poir su cuerpo y las heridas se cerraron aunque le quedaron las marcas- venga, vamos. ¡Todos!  
Los ocho se marcharon al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.  
\- Adelante- dijo la profesora cuando tocaron.  
Ellos entraron.  
\- Siento interrumpir profesora, pero traigo a estos seis chicos, los he quitado punto y Malfoy está castigado.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- He salido de mis clases y he visto a los seis golpenado al señor Nott. Está golpeado y le he cerrado las heridas que le han hecho con el hechizo Diffindo.  
\- ¿Malfoy a hecho algo más? Como está castigado y los otros no...  
\- Ha insultado a un profesor, a mí, y ha intentado hechizarme. Si no llego a desarmarle me habría enviado una maldición Cruciatus. Aquí tiene las seis varitas.  
\- ¿Cuántos puntos les has quitado?  
\- Veinte al señor Malfoy, diez a los demás.  
\- Pues diez puntos menos a cada uno, y señor Malfoy tendrá que cumplir su castigo.  
\- Profesora yo no puedo hacerme cargo del castigo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo.  
\- Puede pedírselo a algún profesor pero usted tendrá que imponer el castigo.  
\- Muy bien. Vamos, hay que llevarte a la enfermería- le dijo a Theo.  
\- No, por favor, estoy bien.  
\- Está bien, Te curaré yo. Hasta luego profesora.  
\- Hasta luego.  
Harry y Theo salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la Sala del Descendiente para poder terminar de curar al slithering.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ranmoon Boy: Me alegro de que te guste... Jajaja buen ojo! No sabía que había un grupo anti-Ron jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí se puede! Jajaja. Harry es el descendiente y por lo tanto puede entrar cualquiera que él desee... A mí también me gusta Theo aunque por desgracia en los libros ni sale... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Si! Jajaja a mí también me encanta eso.. no se va a salvar nadie por muy Gryffindor que él sea... No sé si le llegará a robar un beso o no... pero para eso queda mucho todavía jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **MarySilvaLyon: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Joo me emociona que te haya llamado la atención mi historia... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Sí, pobre y lo que le espera todavía. Está en la casa del enemigo al estar allí muchos hijos de mortífagos... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Bueno... lo primero es lo primero... Espero que todo te vaya bien! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y volver a leer tus comentarios. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Seguro! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Entraron a la Sala del Descendiente. Godric les miró y sonrió.  
\- Hola Godric.  
\- Hola Harry. ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Sí. Le han pegado y le han hecho muchos cortes con un hechizo.  
\- ¿Le has cerrado las heridas?  
\- Sí pero no se pueden curar del todo. Voy a por una poción que tengo aquí.  
\- Me parece bien. Hola desconocido.  
\- Hola.  
\- Él es Theo, Godric. Es un buen amigo.  
\- Un Slithering. Me alegro de ver que un Slithering y un Gryffindor pueden ser amigos.  
\- Siéntate Theo. Voy a por la poción.  
Harry fue al laboratorio. Menos mal que tenía pociones hechas. Cogió una para cerrar heridas y un poco de díctamo.  
\- Aquí lo tengo. Tómate esto Theo y quítate la camisa. ¿Te lo das tú o te lo doy yo? También puedo pedir a alguien que venga.  
Theo se sonrojó.  
\- ¿A alguien? ¿Quién?  
\- Como a Hermione- Theo se sonrojó aún más y le miró con los ojos abiertos- Te gusta Hermione ¿verdad? Tranquilo, nadie lo sabe.  
\- S... Sí, me gusta. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
\- Deberías aprender Oclumancia.  
\- ¿Y quién me enseñaría?  
\- Yo. A mí no me importaría. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?  
\- No. No me atrevo.  
\- Cobarde. ¿Por qué no te atreves?  
\- Mi padre es un mortífago que sueña con eso de la pureza de la sangre. ¿Crees que me aceptaría? Y si así fuera... no quiero que la pase nada. Si empezamos a salir y mi padre se entera...  
\- Mira Theo, aquí lo importante es que tú no crees en esa pureza y vuestros sentimientos. Deberías decírselo por si ella siente lo mismo por ti. Ella está en peligro, salga contigo o no, por eso de ser hija de muggles y además por ser mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué puedes perder?  
\- Me lo pensaré. Gracias por todo.  
\- No es nada. Ya está todo listo. Me tengo que ir Theo pero, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? Nadie puede entrar aquí, pero no puedes salir si luego quieres entrar.  
\- Gracias, creo que sí me quedaré pero tengo hambre.  
\- La cena ya ha empezado y yo también tengo hambre. ¿Nos vamos a cenar?  
\- Claro.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, Theo se iba a sentar en su casa pero Harry le cogió del brazo y le llevó a la mesa de su casa.  
\- ¿Estás seguro Harry?  
\- Sí, completamente.  
Se sentaron junto a sus amigos.  
\- ¡Harry! Nos estábamos preguntando dónde estabas- dijo Hermione.  
\- Pues ayudando a Theo. ¿Todo bien Neville?  
\- Sí, pero ¿qué ha pasado?  
\- Luego os lo contará Theo si quiere.  
\- ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó Ginny.  
\- Bien. Muy bien. Menos mal que tengo preparado todas las clases hasta Navidad, incluido lo práctico.  
\- ¿Cómo va la Institución?  
\- Bien, ya está todo terminado, bueno casi.  
\- ¿Qué falta?  
\- Los detalles. Remus ya ha comprado todo lo necesario sólo falta los docentes.  
\- Me alegro.  
Se levantaron y fueron cada uno a lo suyo.  
\- Theo, ¿te llevo a la Sala?  
\- No, me voy a la Sala Común de Slithering.  
\- ¿Seguro?- Theo asintió- Como quieras. Neville ¿nos vamos?  
Fueron a entrenarse en la Sala del Descendiente. Pensaron que allí sería más seguro.

El sábado por la mañana iba a ser intenso. Neville y Harry estaban corriendo como cada mañana.  
\- Oye Neville, he estado pensando en que debería entrenar a los amigos. Ellos también se enfrentan a los mortífagos, mira a Theo...  
\- Me parece una buena idea.  
\- ¿De verdad?¡Qué bien! Te quería pedir algo...  
\- ¿El qué? Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras...  
\- Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Me ayudarías a entrenarlos?  
\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo...  
\- Tú eres perfecto. Llevas un año entrenándote conmigo. ¿Quién mejor que tú? ¡Por favor!  
\- Está bien. ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
\- Se lo diré en el desayuno, a ver qué me dicen.

En el desayuno se lo dijo a Hermione y Ginny que son las que estaban en Gryffindor.  
\- ¿De verdad? Me encantaría aprender cosas nuevas- dijo Hermione.  
\- A mí también me encantaría pero ¿te vas a meter en problemas?- Harry le aseguró que no- Entonces estaré lista cuando me digas- afirmó Ginny.  
Después de eso Harry se había levantado para ir a su despacho.

Se encontraba en la puerta del aula donde le esperaban los de Gryffindor de sexto. No sabía porqué razón estaba tan nervioso, llevaba ya algún tiempo dando clases: el año pasado desde Navidad y el otro en el ED.  
No entendía qué ocurría pero inspiró hondo y entró en la clase. Fue hacia la mesa del profesor mientras las conversaciones se iban apagando poco a poco.  
\- Buenos días.  
\- Buenos días, profesor.  
\- Lo primero, ¿qué tal los TIMOS?  
\- Muy bien.  
\- Me han pasado las notas de esta asignatura y estoy muy contento con las notas. Ya veo que se han apuntado todos aunque no se necesita esta asignatura para algunas de las profesiones que habéis elegido.  
\- Creo que están todos de acuerdo conmigo que en estos tiempos no se puede dejar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Es crucial- dijo Ginny. Todos asintieron.  
\- Me parece muy bien vuestra elección pero DCAO no es importante sólo cuando hay un mago tenebroso,nadie sabe cuándo uno va a aparecer además de que hay que saber defenderse. Bueno, ¿empezamos con la clase?- sonrió.  
\- Yo tengo una duda, profesor- dijo tímidamente Colin.  
\- Pregunta, Colin.  
\- ¿Es cierto que se puede bloquear una imperdonable con un hechizo?  
\- Bloquear, no. Existe un hechizo que lo que hace es rebotarlo hacia la persona que lo ha enviado. En realidad hay dos: uno se lo envía a quien lo ha conjurado y el otro hacia cualquier lado. Para hacer el segundo se necesita mucha concentración y poder. Muy pocos son capaces de hacerlo.  
\- ¿Tú puedes?  
\- Sí. El otro si queréis os lo puedo enseñar ahora- todos estuvieron de acuerdo- se utilizarán hechizos que no sean letales como el aturdimiento. Bien el hechizo es Espejus...

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Y lo que queda por sacar a relucir... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Nunca me había dado cuenta de esa comparación con Remus Lupín... jajaja... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Me alegro! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Invitado: Me alegro! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

La clase había terminado, Ginny se quedó atrás esperando a que la clase se fuera.

\- Me ha gustado tu clase- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Harry se puso un poco nervioso. Hacía tiempo que no se quedaba solo con ella que no implicase curar sus heridas.

\- ¿De verdad? No tenía pensado empezar la clase así. Voy a hacer duelos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, al final del curso. Entre las cuatro casas. Por supuesto, habrá premios para los tres primeros.

\- ¿Y qué será el premio?

\- No lo sé, lo tengo que pensar.

\- Espero que a mí me des un premio, aunque no gane- susurró la muchacha poniéndose totalmente colorada.

\- ¿Quieres un premio?- preguntó Harry también en un susurro y acercándose a ella.

\- S... sí.

\- Pues tendré que dártelo... ya que me lo pides así.

Harry alzó su mano derecha y la puso en su cintura mientras que con la izquierda le echaba el pelo a la espalda, esa mano la dejó en el cuello de la chica.

Ginny no apartaba sus ojos de los de él. Harry la acercó un poco a su cuerpo e inclinó un poco su cabeza...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta haciendo que los dos se separasen de un salto. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw entraron hablando tranquilamente.

\- ¡Mierda!- murmuró Harry.

Ginny le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la clase a paso rápido.

Harry se maldijo internamente.

\- Salgo dos minutos, no quiero que nadie salga de aquí- dijo a la clase y salió.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró echó a correr buscándola. La encontró en los baños del segundo piso llorando.

\- Ginny- Harry la llamó a través de la puerta del cubículo- Ábreme por favor.

\- ¡Vete!

\- No me voy a ir. Ábreme.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Harry suspiró y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano. Encontró a Ginny sentado con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la cabeza en el regazo, ocultando su cara mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía por el llanto.

Harry se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Ginny, lo siento. Pero te has confundido...

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente y le miró fijamente con fiereza.

\- No hace falta que me digas que me he confundido.

\- No Ginny. A lo que me refiero es que te has confundido cuando he maldecido. No iba dirigido hacia ti o hacia lo que casi pasa- Ginny le miró perpleja- me refería a que he maldecido porque nos han interrumpido.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad- Harry le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares- Deja de llorar, por favor. Me tengo que ir, una clase me espera y llego diez minutos tarde. Nos vemos luego, en la comida.

Ginny asintió.

Harry la besó la mejilla, se levantó y se marchó. Llegó a la clase corriendo.

\- Lo siento mucho chicos. Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

Harry había hablado con Luna después de la clase, ella le había contestado:

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Me gustaría mucho aprender más. Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Me hace sentir que tengo amigos.

\- Tienes amigos. Yo soy tu amigo, sé que el año pasado no estuve mucho tiempo contigo y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- le había contestado él- Si tienes algún problema, con lo que sea, o quieres hablar solo tienes que decírmelo.

Con Theo había hecho lo mismo que con Luna, se lo había ofrecido después de la clase y de camino al Gran Comedor para cenar. El muchacho había saltado de alegría y no paraba de darle las gracias, lo que le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Theo se sentó con los Gryffindors al igual que Luna.

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Qué impaciente!- contestó Harry.

\- Venga Harry que yo también quiero- dijo Ginny.

\- Harry tiene que mirar cuando puede. Entre sus clases, las clases que él da, los deberes que tiene, los que tiene que corregir, los entrenamientos, los partidos, preparar las clases, Voldemort, lo de la Institución, sus propios entrenamientos que va por un nivel mucho mayor que nosotros, las pociones que le hace a Remus, sus estudios a parte de los que hace aquí, cada luna llena acompaña a Remus...

\- Si que tienes cosas que hacer- dijo Luna.

\- No os preocupéis que miraré un hueco.

\- Si necesitas ayuda...

\- Gracias Theo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Me conformo con que en las clases de DCAO no tenga problemas. Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer la poción matalobos- se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?- le preguntó Ginny.

\- Claro. Nev, ¿nos vemos luego?

\- te esperaré donde siempre nos veíamos el año pasado.

Harry asintió y salió junto con Ginny a la Sala del Descendiente.

\- ¡Guau!

\- ¿Te gusta? Él es Godric. Vamos al laboratorio.

\- Encantado señorita.

\- Godric, luego necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

\- Te esperaré aquí, sin moverme- se rió él.

\- Muy gracioso.

Se fueron al laboratorio. Harry empezó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios.

\- Me ha parecido ver una piscina...

\- Sí. Me gusta bañarme en ella para relajarme. Si quieres ve a probarla mientras que yo hago la poción.

\- Otro día.

Harry se puso a lo que había ido mientras que Ginny le veía trabajar. Cuando estaba terminando no pudo más y le pregunto a Ginny.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Pensaba que querías hablar conmigo.

Harry suspiró.

\- Mira Ginny. Yo no soy bueno en sentimientos, nadie me ha enseñado porque nadie me ha querido hasta ahora. No sé lo que siento, ¿vale?

\- ¿Pero sientes algo?

\- No lo sé. Pero no puedo estar contigo, no te puedo prometer nada. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo. Lo siento Ginny, no te quiero hacer daño.

\- No soy lo suficientemente guapa para ti.

Harry se echó a reír.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eres preciosa, no tienes ni idea de lo que piensan el 95% de los chicos. Cualquier persona desearía estar contigo, créeme- A Ginny se le escapó una lágrima- No llores, por favor.

Harry se la limpió con dulzura y la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Las dos cosas! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pues sí... Alguna secuela le habrá quedado por vivir con los Dursley durante tantos años... Seguramente sí que se sentó a su lado (como tonto) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Anisabel: Me alegro de que te guste... Yo personalmente prefiero que su pareja sea otra distinta de Ginny y Hermione (están muy vistas y sí yo estoy haciendo una con Ginny jajaja) Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Me alegro un montón... Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

\- ¿No te vienes?- preguntó Ginny.

\- No, tengo que hablar con Godric. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Vale. Buenas noches.

\- Que descanses.

Ginny salió de la Sala dejando solo a Harry.

\- Es muy guapa- dijo Godric con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Sí, es preciosa.

\- No sabía que tenías novia.

\- Y no la tengo. Ella es demasiado buena para mí.

\- No estoy de acuerdo.

\- Si se queda a mi lado estará en grave peligro. Además, ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella.

\- Lo sabrás a su tiempo. ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Conozco a una persona que parece que está hechizado. él venera a otra persona, da igual lo que haga. En ocasiones parece que está cuerdo, pero otras...

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma segura de saber exactamente lo que le pasa? Sé que puede ser una poción o un hechizo pero es peligroso hacerlo mal. No me quiero equivocar.

\- Hay que encerrarle durante tres días. Existe un hechizo que se necesita ese tiempo sin que al que se le va a hacer no se pueda acercar a esa persona que le hechiza. El hechizo se llama "hechis aparecium u pox". Para hacerlo se necesita mucho poder. Es un hechizo que sólo una persona lo ha conseguido y fue el que lo inventó.

-¿Quién?

\- Merlín.

\- No voy a poder hacerlo- negó.

\- Yo creo que sí. Es un hechizo que casi nadie conoce y de los que lo conocen no han intentado hacerlo ni la mitad. yo, por ejemplo, nunca lo intenté.

\- Vale. Gracias Godric.

\- Me gusta ayudarte Harry.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- un ciervo majestuoso salió de su varita y atravesó la pared- Neville vendrá enseguida.

Al raro se escuchó un golpe en la pared. Harry abrió y se encontró a Neville.

\- Hola.

\- Pasa Nev- Neville entró- ¿Entrenamos?

\- Sí. ¿Todo bien? Estás muy serio.

\- Sí, sólo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Menos mal que mañana es domingo.

\- ¿Una larga semana?

\- No, un largo día. Mañana me tengo que ir un par de horas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- En realidad, te necesito para otra cosa. También fuera de aquí.

\- Muy bien. Venga ¡a entrenar!

Fueron al gimnasio mágico y se embarcaron en un duelo.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno Harry y Neville se fueron a la casa de Hogsmeade de Harry.

Saludaron a Dobby y Swily. Se sentaron en la mesa a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Y Remus?

\- El señor Lupín está en la biblioteca amito. Swily puede ir a buscarle.

\- Gracias Swily- La elfina hizo una reverencia y fue a buscar a Remus- Dobby, necesito que ayudes a Neville y a Remus en lo que les voy a decir.

\- Claro, señor. Harry Potter puede confiar en Dobby.

\- Hola chicos. ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Hola- saludaron los dos. Para continuar Harry- Bien ¿Y tú?

\- Bien. ¿Habéis venido por algo en especial?

\- Sí. Dime, ¿cómo va la casa?

\- Bien, ya está terminada. Todo está en orden, las escrituras de la Institución, todo. Tonks y Ojoloco están esperando a que tú les digas algo.

\- Hablaré con ellos para que empiecen pero antes hay que firmar los contratos. Los tengo preparados. Necesito que os encarguéis de cuidar a una persona.

\- ¿A quién?- preguntó Neville

\- A Arthur Weasley.

\- ¿Arthur? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- Necesito tenerle encerrado durante tres días. Se le dará de comer y beber pero será siempre la misma persona, al igual que será siempre el mismo quien le haga la comida.

-¿Pero por qué?

\- Creo que está bajo un hechizo o por amortentia. Hablaré con sus hijos para que me den permiso por supuesto. Remus tú te encargarás de darle la comida, de hacerla será Swily y Neville acondiciona el sótano. Después de que hagas eso ve a la Institución para echar un vistazo a los invernaderos. Haz una lista de las plantas necesarias, las clasificas...

\- Lo haré- dijo Neville.

\- Me tengo que ir, voy a La Madriguera. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Harry salió de la casa y desapareció.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23:It can be... jajaja Well thougth! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Molly no le haría nada a Ron ya que es uno de los pocos que hace lo que ella quiere con respecto a Harry... Pues sí! Jajaja debería mirarse y vería eso. Besos de chocolate :)**

TsukihimePrincess: Por fin! Verdad? Con lo que ha pasado aunque él no se haya dado cuenta... Besos de chocolate :)

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Apareció enfrente de la puerta de la familia Weasley, llamó y esperó. Al poco rato abrieron la puerta y detrás estaba Bill.

\- Hola Harry, ¡qué sorpresa!

\- Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro- Bill abrió la puerta del todo y Harry entró- ¿Quieres algo para beber?

\- No hace falta, gracias.

Bill fue a por un par de cervezas de mantequilla mientras que Harry se sentaba.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

\- Debería. ¿Está tu padre?

\- No, está en el Ministerio.

\- Mejor. ¿Puedes llamar a Charlie, Fred y George? Necesito hablar con los cuatro.

El rompedor de maldiciones agitó la varita. Esperaron durante diez minutos, Charlie y los gemelos llegaron juntos y sorprendidos.

\- Hola- saludaron- ¡Harry! ¡Qué agradable visita!- siguió Fred.

\- Harry quiere hablar con los cuatro, no me ha querido decir la razón.

\- Chicos se trata de vuestro padre. No puedo estar seguro pero creo que está bajo un hechizo poderoso o por amortentia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un atónito Charlie.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Bill.

\- Necesito vuestro permiso y apoyo para encerrarle durante tres días. Después de eso haré un hechizo para saber si tengo razón o no. Por supuesto, se le dará de comer y todo lo necesario, no le faltará nada.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Ginny?- preguntó George.

\- No. Vosotros sois los mayores de edad. He de deciros que no le podréis ver, sólo le verá Remus que es el que le llevará la comida y todo lo demás.

\- Por mí sí- dijo Bill.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo el domador de dragones.

\- Me parece bien. Tienes mi apoyo- finalizó Fred. George asintió.

\- Tenéis que llamarle para que venga. Decidle que le necesito urgentemente y llevarle a la casa de Hogsmeade,le estaré esperando allí.

\- Gracias Harry- dijo Charlie.

\- No me las deis. Decírselo si queréis a Ginny pero a nadie más. Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós Harry- dijeron los cuatro.

Harry se levantó y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a su casa informó a Remus de que pronto llegaría Arthur y se encerró en su despacho a repasar todo sobre la Institución.

Llamaron a la puerta media hora después.

\- Adelante.

\- Señor, los señores Weasley han llegado. Están en el salón.

\- Gracias Dobby.

Harry se levantó y fue a saludarlos.

\- Ya está aquí- dijo Remus.

\- Hola.

\- Harry, ¿me has llamado?

\- Sí, ven te quiero enseñar algo.

\- Bueno papá, nosotros nos tenemos que ir- empezó Charlie.

\- No te preocupes por nada- siguió Bill.

\- Lo vas a hacer bien- dijo Fred.

\- No te faltará de nada- finalizó George.

Los cuatro le dieron un abrazo a un estupefacto y alucinado Arthur.

Harry le dijo con la cabeza que le siguiera, entraron dentro del sótano donde había una cama cómoda, una pequeña estantería con libros, un sillón, un cuarto de baño y una mesilla con una lámpara.

\- ¿Para qué es esto?

\- ¿Me daría un momento su varita, señor Weasley?- preguntó Harry ignorando la pregunta- es que puede haber interferencias.

\- Claro, toma- Arthur se la dio- ¿Para qué me necesitas hijo?

\- Lo siento, señor Weasley, pero es por su bien. Sus hijos están de acuerdo y tengo su permiso. No le faltará de nada, se lo aseguro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Harry salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le encerró.

Fue hacia donde todavía se encontraban los hermanos Weasley.

\- Ya está. Vosotros deberéis de decir al Ministerio algo como que no se encuentra bien o algo parecido y a vuestra madre también...

\- Yo me ocuparé de eso- dijo Charlie.

\- Podéis venir a preguntar pero no le podéis ver. Y, por supuesto, podéis comer aquí.

\- Gracias. Nos tenemos que ir, hay que trabajar- dijo George.

\- Vale. Hasta luego chicos.

Harry y Remus se despidieron de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se ha quedado?

\- Sorprendido. Ven Remus, tenemos que hablar- Fueron a su despacho, se sentaron y Harry sirvió dos vasos de whisky de Fuego- Iré al grano. ¿Cuánto quieres cobrar por trabajar en mi Institución?

\- Nada.

\- Remus, no seas tonto. ¿Qué te parece 2500 galeones al mes?

\- Que es mucho.

\- Otro... Me pasó lo mismo con Dobby. 2500 galeones o no acepto que te metas en esto... tú eliges.

\- Pero... está bien.

\- ¡Genial! Aquí tienes el contrato, léelo y firma si estás de acuerdo.

\- ¿Sabías que iba a aceptar?

\- Sí.

Harry le pasó el contrato. Remus lo leyó y después lo firmó.

\- Si firmo es porque te quiero ayudar.

\- Muy bien. Tengo que hablar con Tonks, Ojoloco y la señora Longbottom para los contratos. Y necesitamos más gente como una enfermera.

\- Me encargaré de buscar más gente que sea de fiar.

\- Vale. ¿Puedes hablar con Tonks y Ojoloco? Le diré a Neville que hable con su abuela. Les dices que son desde 2000 a 2500 galeones al mes. Y les das estos contratos.

Harry se los pasó.

\- Se lo diré.

\- Gracias Remus. Me tengo que ir, he quedado en Hogsmeade.

\- Te mantendré informado.

Harry le dio un abrazo y se marchó a por Neville.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Bueno... estuvo a punto de ir a la casa de las serpientes... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pobre Arthur! Sinceramnete no había ni siquiera pensado en la rama de la familia de Arthur así que eso del dinero del pelirrojo no creo que salga jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Me alegro de que te guste... Sí, pobre Arthur! Nadie se había dado cuenta... Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Visitó la Institución, había quedado perfecta.

Había muchas habitaciones con ocho camas cada habitación, cocina, enfermería, invernaderos, un gimnasio, clases, dos despachos, una sala de profesorado, un comedor grande, una biblioteca, una piscina y un jardín grande.

La casa había sido ampliado mágicamente y se podía ampliar más si se necesitase.

Encontró a Neville en los invernaderos. Le contó lo de su abuela, Neville aceptó encantado así que cogió el contrato y se desapareció en la puerta de la casa de su abuela.

Harry llegó a Hogsmeade. Todos le saludaban, un niño se chocó con él.

\- Lo siento mucho señor- dijo el niño sin levantar la mirada.

\- No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?

El niño levantó la mirada y se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Usted es Harry Potter!

\- Hola. Yo a ti te conozco. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

\- Bien. Mamá me lo curó.

\- Me alegro. ¿Tus papás están bien?

\- Sí señor.

\- ¡Ethan! No molestes al señor- dijo una voz de chica detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una muchacha joven de unos diez años. Elle en cuanto le miró a los ojos se sonrojó violentamente.

\- No se preocupe, señorita. Estábamos hablando.

\- Siento si le ha molestado.

\- ¡Ethan! ¡Gabrielle! ¡Vamos a comer!

\- ¡Ya vamos papá!

El padre salió y se acercó a sus hijos. Reparó en Harry.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Cómo está?

\- Bien, ¿y usted?

\- Muy bien. ¿Mis hijos le están molestando?

\- Para nada. Me he encontrado a este pequeño renacuajo cuando iba a comer.

\- Venga a casa a comer. mi mujer suele hacer mucha comida.

\- ¡Oh! No se preocupe, me dirigía a mi casa.

\- ¡Por favor! Nos gustaría darle las gracias por salvarle la vida a mi hijo.

\- No fue nada. Además, no quiero molestar.

\- No molesta. Pero si ha quedado con alguien...

\- Para comer no.

\- Entonces pase.

Harry suspiró y entró en la casa. La mujer se puso muy contenta en cuanto su marido le dijo que Harry se quedaría a comer. El hombre le presentó a su familia. Él se llamaba Will Atom, su mujer Anna, y sus hijos Gabrielle e Ethan.

\- Espero que le guste, señor Potter.

\- Lo siento pero somos una familia muy humilde.

\- No se preocupe y llamadme Harry por favor.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Ha venido a Hogsmeade solo para comer?

\- No, tengo que hablar con una persona. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de la hora si no me habría ido directamente a mi casa para comer con mi tío.

\- Entiendo. He de decir que usted le echa mucho valor en su lucha contra Voldemort- dijo Will.

\- Gracias pero no es mucho. Dígame, ¿a qué se dedica?

\- Ahora a nada- respondió él.

\- A mi marido le despidieron hace dos años del Ministerio.

\- Digamos que al señor Fudge no le gustó que dijese que usted decía la verdad en eso de que Voldemort había regresado.

\- ¡Anna!

\- Lo siento mucho. ¿A qué se dedicaba?

\- Estaba en la sección de Regulación de Seguridad.

\- Ya veo. Yo puedo solucionar eso pero tendrá que someterse a unas pruebas. Claro si usted quiere un puesto.

\- ¿Me está dando trabajo? Por supuesto que acepto. ¿Cuándo me hace las pruebas?

\- Después de comer si quiere- Él asintió- Esto está riquísimo señora Atom.

\- Gracias. Llámame Anna. No sabe cuánto le agradezco...

Harry alzó la mano.

\- No siga. En realidad estoy siendo un poco egoísta. Necesito a personal.

\- Eso no es ser egoísta- dijo Will.

Harry sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes Gabrielle?

Ella se sonrojó aún más y empezó a tartamudear con la vista fija en su plato.

\- Lo siento, mi hija es un poco tímida y usted es un muchacho joven valiente y apuesto- dijo Anna.

\- No se preocupe.

\- Diez años señor- contestó bajito la niña.

\- Así que al año que viene irás a Hogwarts- ella asintió- Tengo la sensación que serás Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf.

\- ¿Ravenclaw? Yo no osy lista.

\- No tengo esa sensación. Son muy buenas casas.

\- Gracias.

El niño no paraba de mirarle. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Tienes novia?

\- ¡Ethan! Eso no se pregunta, es de mala educación- dijo Anna indignada.

\- Tranquila, a mí no me molesta. No, no tengo novia, no he encontrado a una chica especial.

\- Pronto le llegará.

\- Gracias señora Atom.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer. Harry le dijo a Will que se pusiera cómodo, se sentaron uno frenete al otro en un par de sillones.

\- Bien. Relajase y míreme a los ojos señor Atom.

El hombre obedeció y Harry se metió en su mente sin ningún problema. Ya lo había hecho durante la comida muy sutilmente al igual que con su mujer. Después de diez minutos salió: no encontró nada inusual.

\- ¡Sal Fire!- el fénix salió de su collar cantando una melodiosa melodía.

\- ¡Guau!- dijeron los cuatro con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Fire, ve a por la poción, está en el laboratorio de la Sala, por favor.

El fénix cantó y desapareció con un estallido de llamas, un minuto después apareció con una poción en sus garras.

\- Tómese esto.

Harry le miró fijamente, quería saber si confiaba en él. Will lo destapó y se lo tomó sin vacilar.

Le hizo unas preguntas y él las respondió. Cuando terminó le dio el antídoto.

\- Supongo que sabe que era Veritaserum.

\- Me lo he imaginado.

\- Es un Veritaserum más poderoso de lo normal. No es fácil resistirse a él. Le daré 2500 galeones al mes. ¿Le parece bien o es poco?

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Bien. Le necesito para la seguridad de mi Institución. Le daré la información en otro momento. Este es el contrato, léeselo y lo habla con su familia. Vendré dentro de dos horas, si todavía no está seguro pues se lo piensa más, cuando tenga la respuesta me envía una lechuza pero sin decirme la respuesta y sin escribir nada importante. Gracias por la comida. Me tengo que ir, tengo prisa.

\- Gracias. Me alegro de que le gustase.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó hacia Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí jajaja quién lo iba a decir? Es un buen cambio con respecto al original verdad? Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Sí! Jajaja. Pues debería aunque a lo mejor se acerca a Harry por necesidad mas que por hablar de lo ocurrido... jajaj. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leerlo y comentarlo! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Entró en el bar y buscó con la mirada, la encontró sentada em una mesa con una taza enfrente. Se dirigió hacia allí.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó.

\- Buenas tardes Harry.

\- ¿Cómo está Señora Tonks?

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien. Hoy estoy teniendo un buen día poco productivo y a la vez muy productivo.

\- Supongo que se refiere a que tiene varios asuntos que hacer y hoy ha sido productivo para unas cosa pero no para otras.

\- Así es.

\- Buenas tardes Señor Potter, ¿qué desea?

\- Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor Rosmerta. Y otra taza de té de anhelí para mi acompañante.

\- Enseguida..

La señora Rosmerta se marchó a por el pedido.

\- Señora Tonks...

\- Andrómeda, llámame Andrómeda.

\- Muy bien. Andrómeda le quiero dar las gracias por los dulces, estaban riquísimos aunque he de confesar que no fui el único en comérselos.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes querido! Me alegro de que los compartieras y no hace falta que me des las gracias otra vez.

\- Como quieras. Me alegra verte pero me gustaría saber de qué querías habalr conmigo- Rosmerta le puso la cerveza delante de él y la tacita delante de ella- Gracias Rosmerta.

\- De nada guapo. ¿Algo más?

\- No gracias.

Rosmerta se volvió a ir.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era de anhelí?- Harry sonrió- ¿Por el olor?

\- No. Tengo mis secretos.

\- Ya veo. Harry vengo a pedirte un favor. Me gustaría trabajar en tu Institución.

\- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

\- Pues no sé Harry, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Enfermeros, profesores, investigadores...

\- ¿Profesores mágicos?

\- No, muggles, de momento.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Se me dan bien los niños.

\- Estoy pagando de momento 2500 galeones al mes.

\- Eso es mucho.

\- Es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Toma el contrato, léelo y lo firmas si estás de acuerdo. Si deseas cambiar algo me lo dices.

\- Tengo que hablarlo con Ted primero.

\- Por supuesto, sea cual sea su contestación díselo a Remus, él se está haciendo cargo de todo.

\- Así lo haré. ¿Te va todo bien?

\- Sí. Un poco cansado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

\- Cuando acabes los estudios será diferente. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los termines?

\- Sí. Pues he estado pensando en seguir dando clase en Hogwarts además de tener mis propios negocios.

\- Eso es mucho trabajo.

\- Estoy teniendo más ahora.

Pasado una hora más Harry y Andrómeda se despidieron. Harry pagó la cuenta y se fue a la casa de los Atom.

Le costó llegar ya que muchas personas le paraban por el camino para hablar con él.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Tocó la puerta, cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió.

\- Hola Gabrille.

\- Hola- dijo sonrojada- Pasa.

\- Gracias.

Harry entró y se dirigió al salón.

\- Hola señor Potter- saludó Ana.

\- Siento llegar tarde, la gente me ha parado mucho.

\- No se preocupe. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

\- No gracias. En realidad tengo prisa. ¿Podemos ir al grano?

\- Como quiera. Hemos hablado y acepto el puesto. Aquí tiene el contrato ya firmado. ¡Cuándo empiezo?

\- ¿No necesita más tiempo?

\- No.

\- Bien. Le avisaré. Sin niños no hay Institución. Vendrá a informarle alguien de mi total confianza. Por favor, no diga a nadie sobre el trabajo y la Institución.

\- No se preocupe.

\- Señora Atom, le daría trabajo pero al tener dos hijos a los que cuidar me he imaginado que no aceptaría.

\- Gracias señor Potter, pero no puedo aceptar.

\- Si hubiese aceptado me decepcionaría. Bueno, gracias por su hospitalidad. Espero que haya entendido que si me traiciona tendrá sus consecuencias.

\- Sí, lo he entendido y no se preocupe, no le traicionaré.

\- Eso espero. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego señor Potter- se despidieron.

Harry puso rumbo a Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja muy orgonizado... parece mucho y puede que me haya pasado... pero se me acumulaba su trabajo jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leerlo... nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja pronto se sabrá, no te apures... jajaja. Sí lo siento pero la verdad es que mi tiempo es limitado y prefiero subir un capítulo corto a no subir nada durante meses... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Llegó a Hogwarts, fue directo a la Sala Común.

\- Hola Harry- escuchó de todos lados.

\- Hola- saludó en general. Se acercó a Hermione, Ginny y Neville que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa- ¿Qué hacéis chicos?

\- Hola Harry- saludaron los tres. Neville siguió- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien. Ya tengo a dos personas más de empleados.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Andrómeda y el padre del niño que quité de en medio en la batalla que hubo en Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Es de fiar?

\- Sñi, lo he comprobado. Voy a la Sala del Descendiente.

\- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Ginny.

\- Claro. ¿Os venís vosotros dos?- Neville y Hermione negaron con la cabeza- como queráis... Vamos Ginny.

Ginny y él salieron por el retrato y entraron en la Sala del Descendiente. Saludaron a Godric.

\- ¿Te apetece un chapuzón en la piscina?

\- ¿Habías venido por algo en especial aquí?

\- No.

\- Entonces me encantaría ir a la piscina pero no tengo traje de baño.

\- Te lo consigo con un movimiento de varita. ¿De qué color lo quieres?

\- Me da igual.

\- Vamos a ver qué tal lo hago- Agitó la varita y apareció un traje de baño de dos piezas. La parte de delante no se ataba en ningún sitio. Era de color blanco- Aquí lo tienes.

\- Gracias. ¡Guau! Es precioso... ¿Dónde me cambio?

\- Donde tú quieras. Yo me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Harry se puso su bañador de color rojo, se fue a la piscina y se metió de cabeza, una vez que se quitó las gafas.

Al poco rato llegó Ginny, estaba espectacular. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir frenéticamente en cuanto la vio. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ginny se metió en el agua lentamente por la escalera de la piscina. El agua le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de la cintura. Se acercó a Harry con una sonrisa.

\- El agua está buenísima- comentó.

Harry sonrió.

\- Estás guapísima.

\- Gracias.

Harry se acercó a ella. La miró a los ojos, le puso sus manos en su cintura. Las anos se calentaron al tacto de la piel de ella. La acercó a su cuerpo pegándola contra su torso.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, posó su mirada en los labios entreabiertos de esa chica que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Con suavidad aplastó sus labios con los suyos, le acarició los labios con su lengua, Ginny entreabrió la boca y Harry metió su lengua, saboreándola.

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él le acarició la espalda.

Harry intensificó el beso.

\- Ginny no sé si deberíamos seguir...- dijo separándose de ella.

\- ¿Es que no te gusta como beso?

\- Me encanta como besas. Ese es el problema.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Ginny, soy un hombre. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- ¡Ah! Entiendo... ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Que no sé si es una buena idea.

\- ¿Y si yo quiero? Quiero seguir.

\- No sé...

Ginny le besó, disipando las dudas que tenía.

Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. La tumbó en la cama, se tumbó encima de ella, la besó en el cuello bajando hasta su vientre.

Ginny se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Volvió a subir a su cuello y siguió hasta su boca besándola con ardor. La apretó contra él.

Después de un momento se dejaron llevar por el placer.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Harry.

\- Bien. No hace falta que te preocupes.

\- Pues claro que me preocupo Espero no haberte hecho daño.

\- Y no lo has hecho. Te lo aseguro.

\- Bien. ¿Estás cansada?

\- Un poco.

\- Pues duérmete.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Pues claro que sí. ¿Necesitas que te cante una nana?- bromeó.

\- No.

\- Mejor, porque no canto muy bien.

\- De la que me he librado.

\- No lo sabes tú bien.

La estrechó un poco contra él. Ginny le besó el pecho, Harry le alzó la barbilla y la besó.

\- Venga duérmete.

\- ¿Tú te vas o te vas a quedar?

\- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

\- Pues claro que quiero.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- No lo sé.

\- Duerme. Estás medio dormida.

Ginny se acurrucó contra él y al rato estaba profundamente dormida, Harry la miró y al poco después se quedó dormido también.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja sí, es un buen sitio no crees? sin que nadie moleste, interrumpa o los vea jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leerlo... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Un poquito verdad? Bueno es un buen momento jajaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja estará en el séptimo cielo... jajaja Sí lo sé pero bueno es lo que hay... jajaja. En algún omento lo verá no te preocupes. Me alegro que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Guest: I´m glad! To you for reading and commenting. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks to you! I´m glad you like it. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **angber: Suelo subir un capítulo por semana... no puedo subir más a menudo, antes lo hacía pero ahora estoy hasta arriba de cosas.. jajaja. Guau! Increíble! Sí que lees rápido. Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Harry se despertó, se puso las gafas y observó a Ginny dormir. Estaba preciosa dormida, en realidad siempre estaba preciosa.

La besó la frente y se puso a vestirse.

\- ¿Ya te levantas? ¿Qué horas es?

\- Es pronto, duérmete. Me voy a entrenar con Neville.

\- Que te vaya bien. Harry… - llamó cuando él iba a salir de la habitación

\- Dime.

\- Nada.

Harry suspiró y se marchó en busca de Neville.

\- ¿Dónde has dormido?- le preguntó Neville mientras corrían.

\- En la Sala del Descendiente. Sé que anoche no entrenamos, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada. Me la pasé leyendo libros que me has recomendado.

\- Me parece bien. Cuando te los acabes dímelo. Oye Neville- dijo después de un rato- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Estamos hablando ahora.

\- Lo sé pero es algo que, bueno, no sé qué hacer o cómo actuar.

\- Cuéntame qué te pasa.

Le contó lo de Ginny, aunque no detallado por supuesto.

\- Harry, ¿a ti te gusta?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Que no quiero hacerla daño, mi vida es un caos y estoy en constante peligro. No quiero que la hagan daño por mi culpa.

\- Te entiendo, pero tienes que dejarla elegir. Ella sabe a lo que se enfrenta y arriesga. Es su decisión, si eliges por ella serías demasiado egoísta aunque lo hagas por su bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte acostado con ella?- susurró Neville.

\- No- dijo sin dudar ni un segundo- Mira Neville no sé cómo explicártelo pero nunca me había sentido de esa manera. Nunca había tenido todas esas sensaciones mientras le hacía el amor. Me sentí completo.

\- ¿Hacer el amor? Nunca te había oído hablar así.

\- Me ha salido sólo, sin pensar.

\- De eso estoy seguro.

Neville soltó una carcajada y siguió corriendo, Harry siguió su ejemplo.

Entraron al Gran Comedor como cada mañana y se sentaron a desayunar. Ron se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Harry se sirvió su desayuno, tomó el primer bocado cuando habló:

\- Buenos días chicas.

\- Buenos días- contestaron Hermione y Ginny. La primera siguió- ¿Cómo lo haces? Nunca soy capaz de sorprenderte.

\- Te escucho- Hermione le miró desconcertada- te escuchó llegar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Pues sí que tienes hambre Ginny- contestó mirando a la muchacha.

\- La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

\- Ya lo noto.

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta hambre?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Anoche no cené. Me quedé dormida. Estaba agotada

\- ¿Agotada? Pero si ayer no hicimos nada- siguió la castaña.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunado, a la vez que echaba miradas de reojo a Harry. Miradas de las que cierto pelirrojo se dio cuenta y se acercó a ellos con la cara desencajada de rabia.

\- Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?- gritó Ron mirando de Ginny a Harry.

\- Baja la voz Ronald- dijo Harry con tranquilidad desde su asiento.

\- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Potter! ¡Te has acostado con mi hermana!

Todas las cabezas estaban vueltas hacia ellos.

\- Tu hermana puede hacer lo que quiera- dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Tú cállate! Estoy seguro que también te diviertes con él bajo sus sábanas- dijo Ron- ¡Eres una zorra como mi hermana!

\- ¡Ya basta!- saltó Harry gritando y poniéndose de pie- No te permito que las hables así.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Ahora eres un caballero delante de todos pero cuando nadie te ve lo único que te interesa es meterte en sus bragas y ellas, como malditas zorras, te dejan entrar.

\- ¡Ya basta Señor Weasley!- dijo McGonagall llegando hasta ellos- Está castigado y discúlpese con la Señorita Granger y con la Señorita Weasley. Y no se olvide de disculparse con el Señor Potter. ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a un profesor y de esa forma de sus compañeros delante de todo el colegio!

Hermione sollozaba abrazaba a Theo que se había acercado a ellos por si necesitaban su ayuda, Ginny estaba detenida por Neville. Luna también se había acercado. Ginny y Hermione estaban llorando mientras Theo, Luna y Neville estaban realmente enfadados pero no más que Harry.

Ron se disculpó para su mala suerte y se marchó junto a la profesora McGonagall, que antes de irse se dirigió a Harry:

\- Hablaremos luego Potter.

Harry asintió.

\- Por cierto Señor Weasley. Cincuenta puntos menos por haber insultado a dos compañeras, por cada una. Y otros cincuenta por insultar a un profesor. En total son ciento cincuenta puntos- dijo Harry.

Ron le miró con odio y se fue junto a la profesora de Transformaciones.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Ryogana: Un placer! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo que le pica son los celos! jajaja. Muchísimo! Le van a amar con locura jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja pareces feliz jajaja. El castigo? Ya lo verás... Aunque creo que me he pasado un poco... jajaja. El beso de Hermi y Theo... ya se verá... o no jajaja ;) Ginny creo que es un poco insegura, por lo menos con respecto a Harry (lo que veo un poco normal ya que ella lleva enamorada de Harry desde hace años y él nunca se ha fijado en ella hasta ahora... ) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Carlos29: Jajajaja bueno... técnicamente es un profesor pero también es un alumno y no hay ninguna regla que impida a los alumnos a acostarse jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

El día fue bien. Ron llegó tarde a Herbología ya que había estado con la profesora McGonagall, llegó con la cara escarlata de la rabia que traía.

Miró a Harry enfadado y se sentó en su asiento solo, como siempre.

Terminó de comer y se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Tocó la puerta y esperó la autorización para pasar.

\- Adelante-escuchó. Harry entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Buenas tardes profesora.

\- ¡Ah Potter! Quería hablar contigo.

\- Lo sé. Para eso he venido.

\- He oído toda la discusión, Potter. Usted es profesor además de alumno y tiene todo el derecho de castigarle…

\- Yo no tengo tiempo para eso profesora. Tengo los días con horarios y están todas las horas ocupadas.

\- Lo sé, pero puede poner el castigo y otro estará con él.

\- Muy bien. Lo pensaré y le diré cual es su castigo.

\- Avíseme también a mí.

\- Muy bien.

\- Puede marcharse.

\- Por supuesto. Además no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase-McGonagall sonrió-Adiós profesora.

\- Hasta luego Potter.

Harry salió del despacho, se metió en el suyo, cogió todo lo necesario y se fue al aula de Defensa.

Los alumnos ya le estaban esperando.

\- Buenas tardes. Siento llegar tarde.

Soltó sus cosas en su mesa y miró a sus alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

\- Buenas tardes profesor- dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Lo primero, quiero que me entreguéis lo que os mandé el lunes anterior. McAuff, ¿puede recogerlo por favor?

El niño de Hufflepuf se levantó nervioso y lo recogió; una vez que lo tenía todo lo dejó en la mesa del profesor y luego se sentó en la silla.

\- Muy bien. Las clases de Defensa este año van a ser muy intensas. Normalmente hay tres clases por semana pero como yo no puedo sólo hay una. Por eso quiero que apuntéis en estos cuadernos que he hechizado, las dudas que tengáis; cada lunes me las daréis, los que tengan dudas claro, yo los veré y para no perder tiempo os contestaré por escrito en el cuaderno. Os daré dos para cuando yo tenga uno uséis el otro. Si después seguís sin entenderlo se repasará aquí en clase ¿vale? Por supuesto, no podéis preguntar algo de hace dos clases ya que tenéis una semana para escribirle, con excepciones si no habéis estado.

Harry agitó la varita y los cuadernillos se repartieron.

Siguió con su clase, la cual era intensa, menos mal que los estudiantes no se quejaban sino que lo agradecían.

Terminó su jornada y se fue a cenar, estaba hambriento. Llegó al Gran Comedor, se sentó con sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor y se puso a cenar.

\- ¿Tienes prisa Harry?- preguntó Theo.

\- Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y esta noche no podré hacer todo lo que me gustaría.

Ginny le miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada. Harry la miró con una media sonrisa, tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante.

Esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando escuchó sus pensamientos: "No debería de haberme acostado con él. Ha sido una locura, ¿pero qué he hecho? Le he entregado mi virginidad en bandeja de plata y la verdad es que me arrepiento. Harry ya ha tenido de mí lo que quería: acostarse conmigo. Soy una de las pocas que quedaban pero eso se acabó. Será la primera y la última vez que me tenga entre sus brazos. Cuanto más lejos de mí esté… mejor"

En ese punto de los pensamientos de la muchacha Harry salió de su cabeza y la bloqueó.

Su corazón se encogió de dolor. Ginny se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche pasada; por supuesto, lo había pensado en frío y se ha arrepentido.

Se levantó y salió de Gran Comedor directo a la Sala del Descendiente donde nadie le podía interrumpir.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Consecuencias va a tener... aunque no sé si por Harry o por ella misma que se arrepienta... jaja. Ron... bueno es un cabeza dura que no puede pensar más lejos de la comida ... con eso digo todo jajaja. Me alegro que te guste... Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues le pasa que muchas chicas han pasado por la cama de Harry... y está un poco incrédula, por decirlo de alguna forma. No cree que ella sea especial para el azabache por lo que cree que ha sido una más (aunque no lo sea) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Pues tiene miedo... eso es lo que la pasa (en realidad la entiendo aunque sea un poco) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Estoy contigo... aunque no todos! Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Ok! Thank you for your comment... Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Entró en la Sala del Descendiente y se fue directo al gimnasio muggle sin saludar a Godric. Se quitó la túnica, la corbata y la camisa quedándose con el torso desnudo y se puso a dar puñetazos al saco de boxeo.

Godric llegó a su cuadro que había allí y le miró dar puñetazos con toda la rabia que Harry tenía en le cuerpo. Media hora después dejó el saco de boxeo, se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Harry?- preguntó Godric preocupado.

\- No me pasa nada Godric, estoy bien.

\- Vamos Harry, sabes que me lo puedes contar.

\- Es Ginny. Anoche me acosté con ella.

\- No veo cuál es el problema.

\- Me he enamorado de ella.

\- Sigo sin ver cuál es el problema- dijo después de un rato en silencio.

\- Que ella se arrepiente de haberse entregado a mí. Me entregó su pureza y desea no haberlo hecho. Ella no está enamorada de mí Godric, me ve como alguien que se ha aprovechado de ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. Bueno, tengo que corregir trabajos y luego he de ir con Remus, hoy es luna llena.

\- Pues ve. Si necesitas hablar con alguien…

\- Gracias. Nos vemos.

Harry cogió su ropa, se la puso y salió hacia su despacho. Allí se sentó y empezó a corregir; no pudo terminar cuando se tuvo que ir.

Neville sabía dónde iba así que salió sin detenerse en ningún lugar.

Llegó a su casa donde le esperaba Dobby.

\- Buenas noches Dobby.

\- Buenas noches señor- hizo una reverencia- ¿Desea tomar algo?

\- Sí, tráeme un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, por favor.

El elfo salió corriendo, llegó en un minuto; Harry sólo había tenido tiempo de quitarse la túnica.

\- Aquí tiene Señor.

Harry cogió el vaso y tomó un trago que le quemó la garganta.

\- Muchas gracias Dobby. ¿Dónde está Remus?

\- El señor está en la habitación donde se transforma en sus lunas.

\- ¿Se ha tomado la poción?

\- Sí señor, cada día. Dobby se lo ha recordado señor.

\- Gracias Dobby- Harry terminó el vaso y se lo dio al elfo- Voy a hacerle compañía.

Harry llegó a la habitación, tocó la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Remus apareció detrás de ella.

\- Hola Harry, pasa.

\- Hola Remus.

Harry entró, agarró del brazo a su tío y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Remus enseguida se empezó a transformar, Harry le siguió.

Estuvieron jugando durante toda la noche, un lobo y un león juntos, empujándose, corriendo, saltando…

En mitad de la noche, Harry vio a un chico que los miraba desde detrás de un árbol, con los ojos desorbitados. Era un alumno de Hogwarts.

Harry guió al lobo hacia el otro lado; siguieron jugando. Así pasó la noche hasta que se hizo de día.

Remus se transformó en humano otra vez, Harry le dio una manta y se desaparecieron en la casa.

Ambos se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar.

\- Anoche me pareció ver a un chico- apuntó Remus.

\- Sí, era un alumno de Hogwarts pero no te preocupes.

\- Bien. Ojoloco y Tonks han firmado los contratos. Nos falta dos profesores, enfermeros, algún otro investigador y los de seguridad.

\- Tengo a una persona de seguridad, te enviaré luego a Hedwig con el contrato y sus datos para que le conozcas. ¡Ah! Y Andrómeda Tonks será profesora.

\- Muy bien. Aún así nos falta gente.

\- Lo sé, tienes que buscar.

\- Me hago cargo- se sumieron en un silencio que lo rompió Remus- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto raro.

\- Sí Remus, estoy perfectamente. He de irme, nos mantendremos en contacto. Adiós.

\- Hasta luego sobrino.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Creía que estaba actualizando todas las semanas... pero ya lo estoy dudando... sólo espero que sea así! Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja pues no hace todo todos los días, además no es capaz de dormir mucho así que ese tiempo en que los demás están dormidos él hace algo productivo como entrenarse... Imagina que sólo es capaz de dormir cuatro horas como mucho... pues esas horas extra no se queda en la cama mirando el techo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **edizabas: Se arreglar.a no te preocupes... lo que pasa que Ginny es cabezota por lo que va a tardar un poco... (seguramente al final de la historia) pero lo bueno se hace esperar no? jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: De nada! A ti por leer y comentar... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Jajaja poooobre Ginny... no es mala, sólo tiene miedo de no ser correspondida y ha actuado de la peor manera (aunque ella no se dé cuenta) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **MCB: Hola! Bueno no importa por un sitio que por otro jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Pues aunque Harry sea un mujeriego es listo y no meterá la pata, porque si quiere puede llegar a ser paciente... Siento tardar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Harry llegó a Hogwarts, se cambió y se dirigió a Transformaciones.

Neville, Hermione y Harry salieron de clase hablando, en realidad, Harry estaba callado y no escuchaba nada a su alrededor.

\- Harry…Harry…¡Harry!- gritó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? Dime Hermione.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro…

\- Hola chicos- saludó Luna antes de que Harry contestara.

\- Hola- saludaron a la vez los Hermone, Neville y Ginny que estaba junto con Luna.

Harry solo miraba a Ginny y no dijo nada.

\- ¿Se te ha metido un torposoplo?- preguntó Luna a Harry.

\- Puede ser. Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Te acompaño- dijo Neville.

\- ¿Y tú Hermione?

\- Yo me voy a la biblioteca.

\- Nosotras nos vamos a clase- dijo Ginny.

Se dividieron. Luna y Ginny se fueron a clase, Hermione a la biblioteca y Neville y Harry al despacho de este último.

Se pusieron a hacer todos los deberes del día anterior y de Transformaciones. Estaban terminando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, la cual rebotó de lo fuerte que la habían abierto.

\- Me ha dicho la profesora McGonagall que tú eres el que me pondrá el castigo, Potter- escupió Ron con asco.

\- Así es. Cumplirás el castigo con el señor Filch. Lavarás la plata, los cuartos de baño, las aulas a las que asistes, ayudarás al profesor Snape que necesita ayuda y también a la profesora Sprout y a Madame Pomfrey. Todo en una semana.

\- ¡Pero eso es mucho!

\- Lo he hablado con la profesora McGonagall y ella está de acuerdo conmigo. Empezarás hoy. Le avisaré al señor Filch.

\- ¿Tú no vas a estar presente?

\- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Señor Weasley. Espero que con este castigo se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se arrepienta. Ahora, ya puede irse, tengo asuntos que atender.

\- Esto no quedará así, Potter.

\- Cuidado señor Weasley, puedo ampliarle el castigo. ¡Ah, por cierto! Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por esa entrada tan maravillosa, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente.

Ron bufó, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho con paso decidido y dando un portazo. Neville se puso a reír a carcajadas contagiándole a él. Una vez que se calmaron Neville dijo:

\- Creo que nunca me podré quitar la imagen de la cara de Ron.

\- ¿Crees que he sido muy duro?

\- En absoluto. Has estado perfecto.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante- dijo Harry.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico de Hufflepuff de tercero.

\- Siento interrumpir profesor.

\- No te preocupes. Pasa y cuéntame.

\- Sí, señor. Verá es que el profesor Snape me mandó a llamarle.

\- ¿El profesor Snape? Eso sí que es extraño.

\- Es que nadie quiere hacer lo que ha mandado, profesor.

Harry alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es por lo que ha salido hoy en El Profeta

\- ¿Qué ha salido? No me ha dado tiempo a leerlo.

\- Se me ha olvidado decírtelo Harry. Hermione tiene el periódico- dijo Neville.

\- Está bien. Resumirlo.

\- Pues, en resumen. El Profeta ha publicado que Snape no nos ayudó durante la batalla que se hizo aquí, en Hogwarts, el año pasado. No le han puesto muy bonito que se diga.

\- Así que Dumbledore ya no ha podido ocultarlo más… ¿Slytherin también se niega?- le preguntó al niño.

\- No comparto clase con Slytherin, profesor. Lo comparto con Gryffindor. Todos nos hemos negado.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Te incluyes?

El niño tragó saliva y dijo:

\- Sí, señor.

\- Muy bien. Iré a ver qué desea de mí Snape- Harry se levantó- Quédate aquí Nev, por favor.

Salieron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde se impartían las clases de pociones. Entraron y vieron a la clase callada pero cruzados de brazo y con Snape enfadado queriendo repartir maldiciones a todos.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Me acabó de dar cuenta que el capítulo 14 no se subió hace una semana... No sé qué habrá pasado... Lo siento._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: No creo que ayude a Snape... los dos se odian y Harry sólo le quiere fuera de Hogwarts, sólo está esperando el momento oportuno jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Seguro que lo dice... para él todo es culpa de Harry sea cierto o no. Se arrepentirá tarde o temprano no te preocupes... Me alegro que el capítulo te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course baby! Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

Nota: Esta semana subo dos capítulos ya que la semana pasada no se subió... así lo recompenso un poco.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

\- ¡Siéntate ahora mismo!- rugió Snape al niño.

\- Profesor Snape, no creo que deba hablarle así al señor Sting. - Snape le miró con odio- Puede sentarse señor Sting. Gracias por avisarme.

El muchacho asintió temeroso y se sentó en su sitio.

Harry se dirigió a Snape con burla en los ojos y el rostro serio.

\- ¿Me ha llamado profesor?

\- Sí Potter. Arregla esto.

\- ¿Arreglar? ¿El qué?

\- Estos… alcornoques no quieren hacer nada y esto es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Mía? No sé porqué dice que es mi culpa.

\- Porque así es. Si no fuera por ti nadie habría publicado esa noticia.

\- Ah, sí la noticia… he oído hablar de ella. Por desgracia no he tenido tiempo de leerla.

La mano de un niño se elevó. Era un niño de Gryffinfor.

\- Profesor, yo tengo aquí El Profeta, por si la quiere leer…

\- Sí muchas gracias señor Doug.

El muchacho se levantó y le entró el periódico a su profesor. Harry le cogió, le abrió y empezó a leer.

 _La verdad de Severus Snape._

 _Severus Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, es el profesor de pociones y según la mayoría de los alumnos, el más odiado._

 _Durante la última (y única) batalla que provocó el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el colegio Hogwarts , el profesor Severus Snape no ayudó a sus colegas y sus alumnos. Se fue del colegio junto con Albus Dumbledore (para leer más información del director id a la página 2) y los alumnos que no querían pelear y los que no estaban autorizados._

 _¿El señor Snape es un seguidor de Dumbledore o de El Innombrable?_

 _Según nuestras fuentes es fiel a Dumbledore pero también se cree que es espía doble._

 _He de contarles que durante la batalla apareció en el pueblo de Hogsmeade junto con el director y los alumnos para desaparecerse solo, sin ayudar a sus propios alumnos y apareciendo en Londres._

 _Se le vio entrar en el Ministerio en mitad de la batalla para luego salir de allí dos horas después de que dicha batalla en el Colegio Hogwarts terminase. Salió ileso._

 _Este periódico ha intentado sacar esta noticia a la luz desde el principio, mas no ha sido posible hasta ahora._

 _¿Es seguro que los alumnos tengan como profesor a un cobarde como es el señor Snape? ¿Los padres cómo se sienten y qué piensan? ¿Los alumnos están seguros con él?_

Harry terminó de leer, dobló el periódico y se lo entregó al Gryffindor.

\- Un buen artículo, ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo profesor?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Cuida tu lengua Potter!

\- Sólo digo o que pienso. Si usted hubiera luchado a nuestro lado en vez de salir corriendo esta noticia no habría salido a la luz.

Los alumnos rieron, algunos intentaban taparse sin conseguirlo y otros se reían felizmente.

\- ¡Cuidado Potter!

\- Yo siempre tengo cuidado profesor, no como otros. Bueno chicos deberíais ir al Gran Comedor a comer que ya es hora. ¡Ah chicos! Traeréis el próximo día la poción. Pedid ayuda a los mayores si la necesitáis. ¡Vamos!

\- Sí profesor- dijeron todos. Se levantaron y se marcharon tranquilamente.

\- Nos vemos después del almuerzo profesor. Hasta luego.

Harry también salió del aula directo a su despacho donde le esperaba Neville y dejando solo a un profesor de pociones muy enfadado.

\- Lo siento mucho Neville. Por dejarte aquí solo.

\- No hay problema. ¿Qué te quería Snape?

\- Pues que le dijese a los de tercero que hiciesen la poción. Cuando he llegado todos estaban de brazos cruzados, literalmente.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

\- Pues me han enseñado la noticia de Snape. Ha sido interesante. Le he dicho las verdades a la cara y después he mandado a los alumnos al Gran Salón. Por supuesto, antes les he dicho que para el próximo día tenían que llevar la poción hecha y que podían pedir ayuda a los mayores.

\- Has hecho bien Harry. Tengo hambre.

\- Pues vamos a comer.

Recogieron todo y se marcharon al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Thanks you for your review. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja está al loro de todo... de una forma u otra. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Jajaja por supuesto! Me alegra que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Jenciel: Me alegro que te guste! Gracias por leer y comenatar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor les dieron la bienvenida con aplausos y silbidos.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué nos aplauden?- preguntó Neville.

\- Aplauden a Harry- matizó Theo- ya todos saben lo que ha pasado en las mazmorras con los leones y tejones de tercero.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Habéis oído lo del león en el Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Luna.

\- Sí lo he escuchado durante toda la mañana- contestó Hermione.

\- Por lo visto un muchacho de Ravenclaw lo vio anoche en el Bosque Prohibido. Dicen que es enorme y estaba jugando con algo- dijo Theo.

\- ¿Con algo? ¿No vio el qué?- preguntó Harry.

\- No. Dice que se fue antes de verlo- dijo el Slytherin- ¿No lo has oído? Se lleva hablando de eso todo el día. En el desayuno, por ejemplo.

\- No. La verdad es que no he desayunado aquí. ¿Qué le ha pasado al chaval? Supongo que está castigado…

\- Así es. La profesora McGonagall le ha quitado 50 puntos a su casa y está castigado hoy.

\- Muy bien. He de ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Hermione, ¿le puedes decir a Snape que llegaré tarde?

\- Claro.

Harry se levantó y se marchó hacia el despacho de la jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Tocó a la puerta y luego entró.

\- Siento interrumpir profesora. ¿Tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo?

\- Por supuesto Potter. Siéntase- Harry así lo hizo- ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo señor Potter?

\- Es sobre el alumno que ha castigado hoy. El de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- Me gustaría tenerle durante el castigo.

\- Pensaba que no tenía tiempo.

\- Y así es. Me ayudará durante las clases de hoy. ¿De qué curso es?

\- De cuarto. Está bien. De todas formas no sabía qué hacer con él todavía.

\- Muchas gracias profesora. ¿A las cuatro?

\- Me parece bien. ¿Algo más?

\- No. Yo ya me voy a Pociones. Hasta luego.

Harry salió y se fue a clase.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó El Elegido entrando a clase.

\- Está castigado Potter y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

\- En realidad no puede hacer eso profesor. Vengo de hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Así que no puede castigarme ni quitarme puntos.

\- Está bien. ¡Siéntate!

\- Sí señor.

Harry se sentó en su sitio con una sonrisa en los labios. Seamus y Dean se rieron por lo bajo.

\- Espero señor Potter que haga la poción que he mandado. Aunque he de decir que no creo que le dé tiempo. ¡Qué lástima! Si no me la entrega estará castigado- dijo Snape con una mueca burlona.

\- Sí señor- respondió sonriéndole.

\- Quedan diez minutos- dijo el profesor a la clase entera.

Harry se puso a hacer la poción, sabía que no le iba a dar tiempo y como no quería estar castigado agitó la varita y un frasco le apareció en la mano. Suerte que tenía esa poción en la Sala del Descendiente.

\- Entréguenme las pociones- dijo el profesor- Harry se acercó a él- ¡Lástima señor Potter! Estará castigado.

\- No veo por qué razón. Aquí tiene la poción profesor. Y sabe que no me la ha dado nadie más porque no me ha quitado los ojos de encima. ¡Lástima que no me puede castigar! Pruebe suerte la próxima vez… Ahora si me disculpa tengo una clase que dar.

Snape le miró con sus ojos fríos y llenos de odio. Harry sonrió, apuntó a su mesa y con un movimiento de varita lo limpió. Cuando terminó le sonrió al profesor inocentemente y salió por la puerta.

En el pasillo le esperaban Hermione, Theo y Neville.

\- ¿Qué has hablado con la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó Neville.

\- Me he hecho cargo del castigo del chico de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Luego os lo digo Herms. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

Harry se dirigió a su despacho, cogió lo que necesitaba.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	17. Capítulo 17

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Yes? Me too jajajaja. That was fun... ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja Sí pobre chico... estaba tan impactado que se olvidó que no se podía entrar ahí y menos de noche... jajaja. Nunca lo logrará... Un Potter siempre gana a un Snape... ;) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Igualmente! Yo es ue soy un desastre para las fechas, felicitaciones y esas cosas (y sí soy mujer jajaja) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Bueno... lo del león él no lo dirá exactamente... jajaja. Ya lo verás ;) En cuanto a la poción l hizo aparecer... no sé si eso existe de verdad, pero me hacía ilusión jajaja. A mí también me encanta... dulce venganza. Porque vamos a ser honestos... Incluso en el libro se portó MUY mal con Harry, vale que era un espía y tal pero fue un verdadero cabr... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leer y comentar. Los comentarios me hacen un montón de ilusión jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Jenciel: Pues teniendo en cuenta que sólo le quería para hacerle un favor al muchacho... no creo que sea uno grande... jajaja. Besos de chocolate:)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

\- Pasa- dijo Harry.

\- Hola Profesor. La profesora McGonagall me ha enviado aquí.

\- Sí, me haré cargo de su castigo Señor Melfrad.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, profesor?

\- Me ayudará en mi clase. Venga que nos esperan.

Se dirigieron al aula de Defensa donde en el pasillo les esperaban los de segundo curso de Hufflepuff y Slytherin

\- Uff, ¡cuántos son!

\- Tranquilo señor Melfrad, no muerden.

Harry sonrió, sonrisa que se amplió al ver la cara de asustado del Ravenclaw. Abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Entró y el muchacho detrás de él.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días profesor.

\- Hoy tenemos a un ayudante con nosotros. Aquí tenemos al señor Liam Melfrad. Bien lo primero, los trabajos que os mandé el martes pasado. Señor Melfrad, ¿puede recogerlos?

Mientras que el muchacho recogía los trabajos, Harry les explicaba lo de los cuadernillos. Harry no necesitaba al chaval en realidad pero lo había pedido a Minerva que él se hiciera cargo del castigo porque Snape le quería para él y así poder hacerle un interrogatorio sobre el león que había visto.

No es que Liam supiese mucho, simplemente Harry le quería ahorrar un mal rato. El muchacho se había ganado el odio del pocionista, aunque no sabía por qué.

Le llevó a la clase con la excusa de que le ayudase con los duelos que iba a empezar con los de segundo. Liam le podía ayudar corrigiendo a los alumnos; era una buena excusa.

A las 8 de la tarde terminaron de dar las clases. Liam se quedó de pie mirando a Harry, esperando a que su castigo siguiera.

\- Su castigo ha terminado señor Melfrad. Gracias por su ayuda.

\- ¿Ha terminado mi castigo? ¿Sólo eso?

\- Exacto. Le voy a ser sincero señor Melfrad, yo no necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué...?

\- ¿Por qué me he hecho cargo de su castigo?- El joven asintió- Porque Snape se quería hacer cargo. Le odia ¿sabe?

\- Sí, lo sé, el odio es mutuo. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué le odio de esa manera?

\- Porque en primer curso le corregí, porque no me cae bien, porque le he dicho y le sigo diciendo la verdad en su cara.

\- Inteligente, valiente y estúpido. Apuesto a que el sombrero también te quería poner en mi casa.

\- Sí, pero prefirió ponerme en Ravenclaw.

\- Y acertó aunque eso no quita que seas valiente.

\- Gracias. Es un honor que usted me lo diga.

\- No. No hace falta que diga eso. Así que vio a un león…

\- Sí. Era enorme.

\- ¿No vio nada más?

\- No, en realidad no podía dejar de mirar al león.

\- Lo entiendo. Pues no se preocupe que ese león no hace daño a nadie… Digamos que está domesticado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Usted le ha visto?

\- Digamos que sí. Lo puede decir a quien quiera. La próxima vez sea más listo y no lo vaya diciendo por ahí, de esa forma no le castigaran- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí señor, tendré más cuidado- respondió el muchacho con otra sonrisa tímida.

\- Puede irse, yo también he de irme, tengo entrenamiento. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

\- ¡Ah señor Melfrad! Gracias por su ayuda.

\- Gracias a usted.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió al entrenamiento después de haberse cambiado y coger la escoba, su Saeta de Fuego.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Le salvó de una buena sí... Snape le habría castigado hasta el fin de sus días simplemente por decir que no vio enningún momento a Harry. Menos mal que Harry llegó justo a tiempo jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Great! I see you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Puede que demasiado... no crees? jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Y yo lo agradezco... sobre todo porque no tengo muchos comentarios... jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

\- Te noto raro últimamente- le dijo Neville.

Se encontraban entrenando. Era muy temprano, como cada día.

\- ¿Sí? Pues no sé.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…

Harry dudó un momento pero luego le contestó con la verdad.

\- Es Ginny.

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Se arrepiente de lo que pasó. Conmigo…

\- No lo creo.

\- Es cierto, lo he leído en su mente.

\- A lo mejor hay una explicación…

\- No hay ninguna explicación Nev, lo he visto en su mente. La mente no engaña.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Neville no respondió y Harry se lo agradeció.

La noticia de que el león que había visto el joven Ravenclaw estaba "domesticado" había recorrido todo Hogwarts. Tanto alumnos como docentes ya lo sabían. Todos querían verle pero muy pocos se atrevían a planear ir al Bosque Prohibido para poder verle. Harry esperaba que no fueran allí para ver a un león que sólo aparecía en la luna llena.

Un chico de Gryffindor de tercer curso habló de ella durante su clase.

\- Profesor, ¿es cierto lo del león? Lo de que está domesticado…

\- Así es. Pero no hay que fiarse.

\- ¿Y vive allí? Pobrecito…- dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

\- No creo que viva allí señorita Larson. No vayáis al Bosque, es demasiado peligroso ¿entendéis?

\- ¿Se refiere a las criaturas mágicas que habitan allí?- preguntó el mismo chico que antes.

\- Sí y no. No todas las criaturas son peligrosas un ejemplo son los unicornios, pero hay otras que sí como las acromántulas. Además, estamos en tiempos difíciles e ir solos al Bosque sería demasiado temerario. Como escuche que habéis entrado allí, os castigaré como hasta ahora nadie les ha castigado y os puedo asegurar que el profesor Snape será un angelito comparada conmigo. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí señor- dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Ahora seguiremos con la lección de hoy, tenemos mucho trabajo…

Harry le había mandado a Remus una carta esa mañana donde le decía que iba a ir esa noche a hablar con Arthur Weasley.

Se estaba preparando en su despacho para irse cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir, y ahí se encontró a Ginny Weasley vestida para viajar.

\- Ginny- dijo sorprendido- pasa. Estaba a punto de irme.

Harry cerró la puerta una vez que ella había entrado.

\- Lo sé. Mis hermanos me dijeron que hoy irías a hablar con papá así que he pensado que irías esta noche.

\- Y así es. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

\- Quiero acompañarte. Es mi padre Harry y quiero estar ahí para él.

\- Lo entiendo pero no sé qué va a decir.

\- No me importa. Te lo ruego Harry, déjame ir contigo.

Harry la miró un momento a los ojos, después asintió.

Salieron del castillo en silencio, llegaron a la verja donde se podrían desaparecer. Harry alargó la mano y fue a cogerle el brazo para la aparición conjunta, mas Ginny rechazó la mano con un gesto brusco.

Harry se quedó estático con el brazo estirado.

\- Lo siento- susurró Harry- Sólo quería agarrarte para la aparición. Pero tranquila, podemos ir andando aunque se tarde más.

Ginny asintió y se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade en un silencio incómodo.

Llegaron a la casa sin cruzar ni una sola palabra.

\- ¡Señor! Ya está aquí. Dobby se alegra de ver a Harry Potter.

\- Hola Dobby, ¿dónde está Remus?

\- El señor está en la sala de estar leyendo un libro señor. ¡Oh! Hola señorita.

\- Hola Dobby- contestó Ginny.

\- Iré a ver a Remus.

Harry los dejó solos y fue a ver a su tío.

\- Hola tío. ¿Tomándote algo?

\- Hola Harry. Sí, ¿te sirvo uno?

\- No te preocupes, lo haré yo. ¿Cómo va todo?

Harry se sirvió un vaso de whisky de Fuego y se sentó enfrente de Remus.

\- Muy bien. Augusta Longbottom se puso en contacto conmigo.

\- Me dijo que si la necesitaba se lo dijera, ¿qué te dijo?

En ese momento apareció Ginny y se sentó en un sillón al lado de Remus. El moreno la miró un segundo y volvió la vista al merodeador. Remus miró de una a otro alternativamente.

Harry asintió imperceptiblemente a la pregunta muda de Remus de si podía hablar delante de ella.

\- Pues quiere formar parte de la Institución. Dice que ella puede ayudar en la cocina, en la enfermería o como docente.

\- Mmm, ¿qué se le da mejor?

\- Me dijo que esas tres cosas por igual.

\- Que sea enfermera. De esa manera ya podemos abrir la Institución. Los demás detalles se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

Remus asintió conforme.

\- Muy bien. Se lo diré a Ojoloco y a Tonks. En el despacho tengo los pagos que se harán a cada uno. Los oficiales.

\- Luego lo miro. ¿Cómo está Arthur?

\- Él está bien, aunque un poco resentido conmigo- se rió.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mal! Bueno iré a verle. Ginny no puedes venir. Lo siento…

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Tómate algo si quieres, yo voy a verle. Remus manda a Dobby para que esté de guardia en la puerta, por si ocurre algo.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, metió la pata al decir que no le importaba si los demás se enteraban pero lo ha arreglado de una forma bastante... ruda jajajaja. Pobrecillo Arthur! Se tendrá que resignar jajaja. Ginny se terminará dando cuenta... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

Ryogana: Pues sí es un Hanny. Ginny está siendo celosa y precavida, es una mezcla un poco extraña. Entiendo que sea un poco rara la actitud de Ginny pero hay que entenderla, Harry se ha pasado un año completo acostándose con quien le daba la gana y a ella ni la miraba, ella solo cree que él ha jugado con ella y en realidad se ha dado cuenta que no pero es demasiado orgullosa. A mí personalmente el Hanny no me importa, la que no me gusta es Hermione, para mi gusto es demasiado sabionda, siempre quiere tener la razón y cuando no la tiene se enfada (esa es mi percepción espero que no te moleste) Ginny fue... no sé, es que no había tenido importancia en los libros hasta que de repente se enamoró de ella (yo pensaba que a partir del segundo libro iba a ser alguien importante no una persona que de vez en cuando se nombraba) una persona que me gusta mucho, aunque casi no salga, es Susan Bones jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Harry llegó a la habitación que le había sido asignada a Arthur Weasley.

\- Hola Arthur.

\- Hola Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. ¿Puedo saber porqué me has encerrado aquí?

\- Lo siento. Tus hijos saben que estás aquí, tengo su aprobación. Si estás aquí es porque te quiero ayudar, confía en mí.

\- Confío en ti.

\- Gracias. Bien ahora siéntate- Arthur lo hizo- Ahora quédate quieto, que tengo que hacer una cosa. ¡Hechis aparecium u pox!

\- De la varita de Harry salió una luz blanca que fue directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo. E

En la mente de Harry apareció todo en blanco, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, la varita alza y estar consciente. Un sudor frío apareció en su frente y su nuca, la varita empezó a vibrar fuertemente en su mano.

Dos minutos después logró traspasar la barrera y pudo ver con claridad, le costó un poco encontrar lo que buscaba…. Era Amortentia, y de las fuertes.

Salió de su mente y se desplomó en el suelo sudando y jadeando.

\- ¡Señor! Dobby se pregunta si Harrry Potter se encuentra bien.

\- S…s…sí… D…D…Dobby.

\- Harry Potter necesita descansar, Dobby se ocupará de él.

Dobby le cogió y le llevó al salón donde se encontraba Remus con Ginny. Harry se desplomó. Con la ayuda de Bill, Charlie, Fred y George que habían llegado sin que él se diera cuenta, le pusieron en el sofá.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Remus.

\- Estás temblando…- dijo Charlie.

\- Señor, Dobby le ha traído este jugo de calabaza.

\- G… gracias Dobby.

Harry cogió el vaso con la mano temblorosa y se lo bebió de un trago.

\- ¿Mejor?- preguntó George.

\- Sí. Dobby ve al laboratorio y tráeme una poción Revitalizante por favor.

\- Sí señor- el elfo hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Al rato llegó con la poción, la cual Harry se bebió enseguida- Aquí tiene señor.

\- Ya me siento mucho mejor. El hechizo me ha dejado sin energías.

\- ¿Lo has podido descubrir? Ese hechizo sólo lo ha conseguido Merlín…

\- Sí Remus, lo he conseguido. Es Amortentia.

\- ¿Amortentia? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Bill.

\- Completamente. Y he de decir que es Amortentia muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Mañana tendré terminado el antídoto. Es un antídoto muy fuerte y podrá anular los efectos de la otra poción. También tenemos a nuestro favor que lleva sin tomar el filtro de amor tres días.

\- ¿Podemos verle?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny.

\- Claro. Llevarle a él también la poción Revitalizante… Dobby os la traerá, no hace falta que le encerréis pero con tres condiciones…

\- ¿Cuáles?- fue el turno de hablar de Fred.

\- Una que no se mueva de esta casa hasta que se tome el antídoto. Dos que nadie más le vea, Remus a partir de ahora, como antes, quien le quiera ver hay que comprobar quién es esa persona. Y tres, que no le digáis nada de momento.

\- En otras palabras, que no se entere de la razón por la que está aquí encerrado.

\- Exacto Bill. Estoy de acuerdo, se lo explicaremos después de que se tome esa poción.

\- Charlie y los gemelos asintieron, al igual que Ginny.

\- ¿Quién le está dando el filtro de amor?- preguntó Remus.

\- Molly Weasley.

\- Esa hija de…

Los cuatro hermanos varones empezaron a despotricar contra su madre. Cuando se calmaron Charlie habló:

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que somos fruto de un filtro de amor?

Harry sonrió tranquilizándole un poco, a él y a sus cuatro hermanos.

\- No, vuestro padre se enamoró de ella sin ayuda de ninguna poción. Molly se lo ha estado dando al poco tiempo de nacer Ginny.

\- Menos mal- suspiró la única mujer de la sala.

\- Id tranquilos. Voy al laboratorio a empezar el antídoto.

Harry asintió y se encaminó al laboratorio.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Yo también... jajaja. Todo se arreglará tarde o temprano... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well... At the moment not. Sorry! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: Encantada jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Los cinco hermanos Weasley entraron al laboratorio donde Harry estaba haciendo la poción.

\- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

\- No, gracias Fred solo necesito concentrarme.

\- ¿Te dejamos solo entonces?- preguntó Charlie.

\- No hace falta chicos. Que necesite concentración no significa que necesite estar solo- se rio.

\- Gracias por todo Harry- dijo Bill- te debemos mucho.

\- Al contrario, vosotros me habéis tratado muy bien desde el principio.

Harry removió el caldero para mezclar bien el contenido.

\- He oído decir que necesitas gente para la Institución.

\- ¿Qué puestos te faltan?

\- Un profesor, uno de seguridad, un investigador y un enfermero. Oye Charlie, tú no tienes trabajo aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Quieres un puesto?

Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Me encantaría. Puedo ayudarte como profesor o investigador, incluso de seguridad.

\- Como investigador es el que menos necesito, pero puedes elegir el puesto que quieras por supuesto.

\- Será de seguridad.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Charlie asintió- Muy bien, habla con Remus él está a cargo de la contratación. Él te dará todos los detalles.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Charlie salió corriendo del laboratorio para hablar con el merodeador.

\- Nosotros te podemos ayudar…

\- No, George y tú tenéis una tienda a vuestro cargo. Y tú Bill tienes un trabajo.

\- Pero las noches…

\- Necesitáis descansar. Ya encontraré a más gente. Bueno esto ya está, solo necesita reposar un poco, mañana se terminará de hacer. No sé cuándo podré venir, si al mediodía o ya por la noche.

\- No hay problema. Nosotros debemos irnos. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Fred, George y Bill salieron en busca de Charlie para irse a su casa. Ginny le miró.

\- ¿Nosotros también nos vamos?- preguntó la muchacha.

\- Antes tengo que hablar con Remus. Hay una biblioteca por si quieres leer y también una piscina.

\- Vale.

\- Eso sí, no toques nada del laboratorio, por favor.

\- Tranquilo que no tocaré absolutamente nada- espetó ella.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Mira Ginny sé que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros pero no hace falta que te pongas así conmigo. Yo no quise dañarte, al contrario, quiero lo mejor para ti. No sé por qué razón te acostaste conmigo, pero sí sé cuál fue mi razón, y no, no fue para que fueses una más; si hubiera querido un simple revolcón no me habría acostado con una amiga. Hay muchas chicas con las que me podría haber divertido.

\- ¡Mentira! Tú solo quieres acumular chicas y yo he caído en tus redes como una tonta. ¡Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado! Cambiaría esa noche…

Harry se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

\- Te equivocas. Estás muy equivocada conmigo Ginny, yo no quería que fueras una más, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento- susurró dolido- Pero tranquila que no te molestaré más. ¡Ah otra cosa! Yo no cambiaría nada de esa noche.

Harry salió del laboratorio directo a tomarse un whisky de Fuego, lo necesitaba. Se le sirvió y tomó un trago.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto cabreado.

\- Lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Es Ginny. He discutido con ella. Nos acostamos y ahora se arrepiente, le gustaría volver atrás para cambiar esa noche.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo no cambiaría esa noche por nada del mundo. Me he enamorado de ella. Moony.

\- ¿Estás enamorado? Y de una pelirroja… A lo mejor necesitáis hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Ya está hablado. Necesito olvidarla, sería lo mejor.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres…

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Algún día se dará cuenta... No se puede quedar así no? Jajajaja. Ya llegará ese día, tarde o temprano lo verá por sí misma. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Un poquito sí jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Había terminado el antídoto y Arthur se lo había tomado ya. Estaba en su casa de Hogsmeade junto con Remus, los Weasley excepto Ginny, Ojoloco, Neville y Tonks.

\- Hemos encontrado a cinco niños que son maltratados, los hemos llevado ya a la Institución- dijo Ojoloco.

\- Mi madre está cuidando de ellos. También hemos avisado a la señora Longbottom para que les tratasen las heridas.

\- Perfecto, avisad a todos los empleados… mañana empiezan a trabajar. Tonks, Ojoloco seguid buscando. Charlie trabajarás por las noches, el otro guarda de seguridad tiene que cuidar de su familia, por supuesto, también puedes trabajar de mañana si quieres.

\- No hace falta, por las noches me viene bien.

\- Muy bien, Remus hay que contratar a los que faltan y prepara tus clases. Tonks díselo a tu madre. Neville tú avisa a tu abuela. Yo me ocuparé del otro guarda de seguridad. Señor Weasley, ¿puedo revisar tu mente y recuerdos?

\- Por supuesto. Cuando tú quieras.

\- Que sea ahora. ¡Vamos! Tenéis trabajo- Ojoloco, Tonks, Charlie, Neville y Remus se marcharon dejando solo a Harry y los demás Weasley- Bill, ¿puedes ir a la Institución a echar un vistazo a los niños?

\- Ahora mismo.

Bill se marchó una vez que se despidió de Harry, su padre y sus hermanos.

\- ¿Y nosotros?

\- Vosotros estaréis de testigos. Si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa extraña me avisáis. Nuca he necesitado de tanto tiempo para entrar en la mente de una persona.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas tiempo para entrar en la mente de mi padre?- preguntó Fred.

\- No es para poder entrar, si no el tiempo que tengo que estar dentro de su mente. Necesitaré unas cuantas horas.

\- Tranquilo, te ayudaremos- dijo George.

\- Muy bien. Relájese señor Weasley y póngase cómodo.

Harry se metió rápidamente en la mente de Arthur Weasley y vio toda su vida: desde cuando era pequeño hasta ese momento. Notó cuándo empezó a desconfiar de su mujer, fue cuando estaba embarazada de Ginny cuando estaba hablando con Albus Dumbledore y Cornelius Fudge:

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra?- preguntó Molly.

\- En la casa de sus tíos, allí no se enterará de nada- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Remus Lupin ha venido al Ministerio para hacerse cargo del pequeño, dice que los Potter querrían que él le cuidase y no esos muggles.

\- Tranquilo Cornelius, solo tienes que negárselo. No querremos que un licántropo se haga cargo de El-niño-que-vivió-

\- Claro que no, los hombres lobos pueden ser muy inestables- dijo Molly Weasley con una sonrisa- Si Lupin se hace cargo nosotros no podremos "cogerle prestado" a Harry su dinero.

\- ¡Arthur! Ya ha llegado…

\- Así es Dumbledore, ¿qué vais a hacer? Robarle a un niño es algo horrible, ¿por qué no le dejáis en paz?

\- Lo siento Arthur, no podemos, yo quiero ese dinero- dijo Molly.

\- ¡Obliviate!- dijo Dumbledore apuntando a Arthur Weasley con su varita.

Harry terminó de revisarle la mente y después salió de ella. Estaba exhausto.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó George.

\- Sí, solo estoy cansado. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Está mejor que tú. Creo que necesitas un whisky, aunque se ha desmayado.

Se levantó, preparó uno y se lo tendió. Harry tomó un trago que le escoció la garganta y le animó.

\- Ya están aquí- anunció Fred.

Neville, Remus, Bill, Tonks y Ojoloco entraron y se sentaron en los sillones. George preparó un vaso para cada uno.

\- Ya están avisados, Charlie se ha quedado en la Institución y Ojoloco y yo hemos encontrado a un niño más- dijo Tonks.

\- Perfecto, yo tengo novedades. A Arthur le borraron la memoria el día que Dumbledore me llevó a casa de los Dursley, él se enteró de lo que iban a hacer, así que Dumbledore le borró la memoria.

\- ¿Y la amortentia?

\- El señor Weasley empezó a ver cómo era en realidad su mujer y empezó a olvidar poco a poco, Molly se dio cuenta y se lo dijo a Dumbledore. Snape le preparó un filtro de amor y se lo dio para Arthur. Y así han seguido todos los días.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	22. Capítulo 22

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Estoy de acuerdo... si es que Arthur es un buenazo... ni siquiera le conocía y le quiere proteger... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: For his hatred of James Potter and therefore, as he is dead, Snape hates Harry Potte, and because James took Lily, his love. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pues sí... Arthur no se lo merecía... Ron, es así, siempre ha sido muy egoísta y avaricioso así que no creo que cambie. Conociéndola... se pondrá hecha una furia... jajajaja. ¡Carácter pelirrojo! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Y a ti por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

\- ¿Así que Snape es el que prepara la poción?- preguntó Ojoloco.

\- Sí, y es bueno en ese campo. Cada vez hace la poción más fuerte cuando se dieron cuenta que Arthur se empezaba a resistir a ella.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Neville.

\- Chicos, vosotros os tenéis que asegurar que vuestra madre no se acerque a él y también de que todos los días se tome el antídoto.

\- ¿Antídoto? Pensé que ya se lo había tomado.

\- Y así es Bill pero es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo siento. Prepararé todos los días el antídoto y vosotros se lo daréis.

\- ¿Todos los día?- preguntó Fred.

\- Es una poción muy fuerte que no se puede guardar de un día para otro, además de que es bastante difícil. Empezaré a hacerla de noche, se tiene que dejar reposar y al día siguiente la termino.

\- Yo puedo ir a por ella- se ofreció Tonks.

\- Iremos uno de nosotros- dijo Fred señalándose a su gemelo y a él.

\- No hace falta, os lo puedo enviar a través de Fire- dijo Harry.

\- Gracias Harry.

\- De nada George. Bueno debemos irnos Nev, yo tengo que empezar con la espada.

Neville asintió, se despidieron de todos y se encaminaron a la puerta, pero antes Harry le dijo a Remus bajito:

\- Por cierto, que a mí no me importa que Tonks duerme aquí, como si se queda a vivir. Mira el lado bueno, en invierno no pasarás frío.

Harry se separó de él riéndose del sonrojo de su tío, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó junto con su amigo.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, ya era muy tarde pero Harry tenía que preparar la poción así que se dirigió a la Sala del Descendiente. Neville le acompañó, le quería ayudar.

Entraron, saludaron a Godric y se pusieron a preparar la poción. Mientras lo hacían Harry le iba dando instrucciones a Neville, el cual apuntando cada paso en un pergamino.

Harry le daba clases particulares de pociones, además estaba preparando un libro de pociones sobre pociones y sus antídotos, cómo hacerlas más poderosas… No lo iba a vender, podría ser muy peligroso pero sí que podía ayudar a sus amigos.

Terminaron la poción por esa noche y se marcharon a acostar.

Se encontraba en los vestuarios, quedaba un minuto para el partido de quidditch más esperado: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

\- Bueno chicos, este es mi último año y quiero la copa, por lo tanto es mi último partido contra Slytherin. Vamos a ganar, hemos entrenado mucho y estamos preparados para todo. Somos un buen equipo y lo vamos a demostrar. ¡Coged vuestras escobas y a ganar!

Salieron al campo entre vítores. Harry se dirigió al centro del campo donde le esperaban Madame Hooch y el capitán de Slytherin. Se estrecharon la mano y se elevaron en sus escobas.

Su equipo se había puesto a la cabeza con el primer gol de Shopie Browlie. Después del primer gol había llegado 30 goles más, sin embargo, el equipo contrario no había podido marcar gracias a Brad Hepworth, su guardián.

Lucy Plager se compenetraba muy bien con las otras dos cazadoras: Ginny Weasley y Shopie Browlie. Tenían un buen guardián, y los golpeadores: Mark Wild y Gary Firten, estaban haciendo un gran trabajo impidiendo que las serpientes tuvieran la quaffle por mucho tiempo. Harry estaba siendo perseguido por Draco Malfoy.

De repente Harry vio la snitch en mitad del campo y se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido posible, Malfoy le siguió de cerca pero no era tan rápido como él. Harry esquivó una bludger y la otra se la quitó de en medio Mark cuando se dirigía hacia su cara.

\- Gracias Mark, ¡bien hecho!- gritó Harry a su golpeador.

Harry estiró el brazo y consiguió agarrar la snitch con su mano derecha. Habían ganado el partido.

Y el capitán Harry Potter ha cogido la snitch haciendo que Gryffindor gane 450 a 50. Gryffindor gana y se pone por delante en el marcador- anunció Seamus, el cual era este año otra vez el comentarista.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	23. Capítulo 23

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja noo pero no hace todo el mismo día... además de vez en cuando va a su casa de Hogsmeade donde tiene un reloj donde el tiempo se ralentiza... aunque es cierto que no he dicho nunca que lo usa... Mea Culpa! De todas formas muchas cosas las hace allí... por eso es que tiene tanto tiempo. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! I´m see you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja supongo que no sabe cómo expresarlo, realmente. Todo llega. Nev y Luna? Pues de momento no, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta historia tiene como 33 capítulos más o menos... jajaja. Espero que te guste! Y paciencia con Ginny! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Keyla1302: Pues me alegro de ser yo quien lo reciba ;) jajaja. Me alegro y espero que te siga gustando... Jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Es un placer! Y me alegro que leas y me escribas un comentario... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Estaba preparando su baúl, ese día se iba a su casa ya que eran las vacaciones de Navidad. Se encontraba en su cuarto de la torre de Gryffindor con sus compañeros de habitación: Seamus, Dean, Ron y Neville.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer estas vacaciones?- preguntó Dean.

\- Mi madre quiere que la ayude a arreglar la casa- contestó Seamus.

\- Yo voy a ayudar a Harry- dijo Neville.

\- ¿A qué?

\- En la casa, Dean, además tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Tengo que ocuparme de algunos negocios que tengo entre manos.

\- ¿Negocios? No sabía que eras empresario…

\- Son negocios de herencia, por lo menos algunos. Ya sabéis, la familia Potter es una de las familias más antiguas que existen al igual que la Black.

\- ¿Black? ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black?- preguntó un temeroso Seamus.

\- Es… era mi padrino e inocente y eso lo voy a demostrar.

\- Y yo te ayudaré- dijo Neville.

\- Y yo.

\- Y yo.

Dean y Seamus se ofrecieron en ayudarle por ni necesitaba algo, Harry les dio las gracias.

\- ¿Y tú Dean? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues…

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un chico de tercero.

\- Profesor, nos atacan- dijo jadeando.

\- ¡Sonorus! Todo el mundo al Gran Comedor. ¡Ahora!- dijo Harry.

Su mensaje se escuchó por todo el colegio. Salió de la habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor, allí se encontraba casi todo el colegio.

\- Los que sean menores del tercer curso que se sienten en la mesa de Hufflepuff y los que no quieran luchar también. ¡Neville, Theo, Hermione, Luna y Ginny!

Los cinco muchachos llegaron, Harry sacó el Mapa del Merodeador.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo.

En el Mapa apareció el colegio con sus habitantes, le miró y se le dio a Hermione.

\- Buscad a todo el mundo y traerlos aquí, Hermione. Theo te acompañará. Luna, Ginny haced tres grupos con los que lucharan. Uno en las puertas principales, otro por los jardines y otro deambulando por los pasillos. Neville ayuda a los profesores.

Sus amigos hicieron lo que les había pedido. El colegio fue rodeado por las tropas de Voldemort: mortífagos, dementores, gigantes…

Harry empezó a luchar contra los gigantes, sólo quedaban en pie cuatro desde que en verano se luchó contra ellos. Tenía que distraer a sus enemigos mientras que la profesora McGonagall transportaba a los alumnos que no lucharían. Snape y Dumbledore habían desaparecido.

Los alumnos ya estaban cansados, llevaban mucho tiempo luchando, Harry no notaba el cansancio, ya estaba acostumbrado al igual que Neville.

El Elegido vio a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort que iba a atacar a algunos chicos, entre ellos estaba Liam Melfrad. Los muchachos atacaban a la serpiente pero ella ni se inmutaba, Harry se transformó en león y fue directo a por Nagini llevándose por delante un par de mortífagos.

Quitó de en medio a la serpiente de un zarpazo, Liam se le quedó mirando estupefacto, al igual que sus compañeros. La serpiente volvió a arremeter pero esta vez contra él. Harry volvió a su forma humana, invocó a la espada de Gryffindor, ésta apareció en su mano, con un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza de la serpiente.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	24. Capítulo 24

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: You are right! Those two are cowards who flee as soon as they have a chance... Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja Harry no se multiplica, él no está en todos los sitios a la vez, simplemente va primero en una batalla y luego en otra, de esa forma ayuda y ya está... jajaja, como tú has dicho es organizado! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Sí, creo que ya lo saben. En esta historia no hay horrocruxes, recuerda que es en el sexto libro donde Dumbledore le cuenta de la vida pasada de Voldemort a Harry, y mi historia (la primera) está ambientada en el sexto libro y no sale nada de eso, y que Harry sabe desde un principio que Dumbledore es malo... Por lo tanto, no hay horrocruxes que destruir, lo siento. Pues pronto llegará... no te preocupes jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Anisabel: Me alegro que te guste! No te preocupes que no la dejaré... jajaja. Es un Harry un poco distinto verdad? Me gusta! Me parece que el original es un poco soso, aunque supongo que eso está bien, reconozco que el de esta historia es un poco demasiado perfecto! Jajaja. Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a los muchachos, cuyos ojos estaban desorbitados de la impresión.

\- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los dos muchachos y las dos muchachas asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Usted es el león que vi en el bosque?

\- ¿Cómo ha hecho lo de la espada?- preguntó una de las chicas.

\- Os lo explicaré más tarde. Tened cuidado y proteged las espaldas los unos de los otros- se dio la vuelta y siguió atacando a los mortífagos.

El profesor Flitwich se acercó a él y le dijo:

\- Señor Potter, tenemos un problema. Hay otro ataque en el Ministerio y otro en el Callejón Diagón.

\- ¡Mierda! No puedo estar en tres sitios a la vez. ¿Voldemort está aquí?

\- Yo no lo he visto señor Potter. Aquí está todo controlado, el Callejón Diagón es el que tiene más problemas. Tranquilo, ve.

\- Está bien, le dejo mi mejor hombre, me llevaré a un par de chicos.

\- ¿Tu mejor hombre? ¿Quién es?

\- Neville Longbottom, le he entrenado muy bien.

\- Está bien, confío en tu criterio.

Harry se fue, encontró a Theo y le dijo que se iba a otro Ataque.

\- Profesor, profesor- le llamó Liam Melfrad.

Harry le miró.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Quiero acompañarle al Callejón Diagón. Sé combatir.

\- Lo siento pero eres menor de edad y es peligroso.

\- Lo sé pero quiero ir, ¡por favor! Puedo ayudarle en la retaguardia.

\- Está bien pero sólo tú. Theo, ¿te vienes?

\- No quiero dejar sola a Hermione.

\- Dila que se venga.

Harry, Theo, Hermione y Liam se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagón, este último con ayuda de Harry. Sabía que no tenía que haberle llevado pero no quería perder más tiempo y tomó una decisión mu estúpida y peligrosa, lo sabía y se estaba empezando a arrepentir antes de que llegasen a su destino.

Había aurores y comerciantes luchando contra mortífagos. El niño que vivió empezó a luchar contra todos que se le acercaban.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un ciervo plateado y majestuoso apareció y atacó a los dementores.

\- ¡Protego!- dijo Theo.

Harry siguió su camino cuando un cuerpo llamó su atención; estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando. Harry se dirigió hacia allí con el corazón palpitándole de pánico. Era Liam Melfrad.

Se arrodilló y buscó su pulso, le encontró pero era mu débil. Pasó su varita por su cuerpo, algunas heridas se cerraban pero otras no.

\- ¡Fire!- el fénix salió de su colgante- cúrale, por favor.

El fénix se acercó al muchacho y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas sobre las heridas del chico. Liam se depertó aunque estaba muy débil.

\- Profesor.

\- Tranquilo, estás muy débil. Te mandaré a Hogwarts.

\- Lo siento pero no he podido ayudarle. Soy demasiado débil.

\- Shh. Eso no es cierto, lo has hecho muy bien. ¡Theo, Hermione!

Los dos amigos llegaron a donde se encontraba su amigo y Liam.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Llevaos a Liam a Hogwarts. Los dos. Necesita cuidados.

\- Nos ocuparemos de él- dijo Theo.

Cogieron a Liam y se desaparecieron.

El Callejón Diagón ya estaba bien, destrozado pero por lo menos ya no había más ataques. Los mortífagos huyeron y algunos fueron detenidos.

Harry también apareció en el Ministerio cuando se acabó el ataque, la cual duró hora y media.

Combatió en el Ministerio durante una hora hasta que logró detener a los mortífagos o que estos huyeran.

Volvió a Hogwarts donde ya no había más peleas.

Harry estaba exhausto, había estado en Hogwarts durante dos horas, en total había sido cuatro horas y media de lucha. Por suerte, no había muertos.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	25. Capítulo 25

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Well yes... They have fought very well... Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Theo va a tardar todavía un poco, pero cada capítulo es uno menos... jajaja. Ginny... pues se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde ya lo verás... tiene tanta resistencia porque se entrena y eso hace que aguante, aunque parezca que lleva poco tiempo entrenándose recuerda que en su casa de Hogsmeade puede hacer que el tiempo se ralentice... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí! Harry estaba pendiente de él aunque no lo parezca... ha tenido suerte de eso no hay duda ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Al día siguiente todavía estaba en Hogwarts, se había pospuesto el viaje. Los alumnos que se habían ido volvieron al colegio a por sus pertenencias y ya durmieron allí.

En El Profeta había salido una noticia sobre los tres ataques:

 _Ataque de Mortífagos en tres lugares diferentes._

 _Ayer hubo tres ataques de Mortífagos a la misma hora: en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en el Ministerio de Magia y en el Callejón Diagón._

 _Los ataques fueron muy peligrosos, afortunadamente, no hubo fallecidos aunque sí numerosos heridos._

 _Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no apareció en ninguno de los tres ataques, aunque sí hubo mortífagos y dementores, y en el caso de Hogwarts hasta gigantes._

 _Hubo testigos que vieron a Harry Potter en los tres ataques: primero en Hogwarts donde se encontraba, después en el Callejón Diagón y finalmente en el Ministerio._

 _"El Señor Potter demostró su valía y su valor, le vi en el Callejón Diagón luchando sin descanso. Atacaba y defendía a la vez, le vi salvar la vida a dos mujeres y tres hombres. Nunca había visto a alguien luchar de esa forma" dijo un hombre que quiere mantenerse en el anonimato._

 _"Le vi llegar al Ministerio para ayudar a los aurores que luchaban, los cuales ya estaban cansados. Sin embargo el señor Potter siguió peleando como si nada, a pesar de que había estado en dos ataques antes y parecía herido" nos informó una mujer._

 _En Hogwarts fue él quien se deshizo de los gigantes. Harry Potter es un héroe, nuestro héroe y he de informar que su corazón está sin dueña, queridos lectores._

 _¿Dónde estuvo el Innombrable? ¿El corazón del héroe está ocupado sin que nosotras lo sepamos?_

Harry terminó de leer la noticia, no habían dicho nada sobre la huida de Dumbledore y Snape… otra vez.

A su alrededor todos se empezaron a poner de pie, salvo Dumbledore, Snape y los slytherin con algunos excepciones como Theo y Astoria Greengrass.

Le aplaudieron durante cinco minutos, Harry les hizo parar porque además de que se sentía azorado Ginny no le había aplaudido ni nada de eso, seguía sujetando el periódico con la vista fija en él. No es que Harry quisiese eso, es simplemente que ella no estaba orgullosa de él y eso hacía que su corazón palpitase dolorosamente.

Ya todos sabían que él era el león del Bosque Prohibido, afortunadamente él también era profesor además de alumno.

\- Debemos irnos, el tres va a salir pronto- dijo Harry a la multitud.

\- Sí, tienes razón- dijo Hermione levantándose.

Se levantaron y fueron a por sus cosas, Harry fue a visitar a Liam y le llevó una poción que él había fortalecido. El muchacho se encontraba bien, le felicitó y le dijo que se tomase la poción, que le haría estar mejor. Le dio otras dos para que se las tomase al día siguiente y al otro.

Le ayudó a ir al Expresso.

En el Expresso Luna y Ginny se pusieron a hablar aparte, Harry convenció a Theo de que se llevase a Hermione a otro vagón y así poder hablar tranquilamente, aunque él esperaba que se le declarase de una buena vez.

\- Oye Harry, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado?- le preguntó Neville sacándole de la lectura de un libro.

Luna y Ginny les miraron.

\- Pues cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, cuando darías lo que fuera por su bienestar y su felicidad.

\- ¿Y físicamente?

\- El corazón se te acelera a mil por hora, se te pone una sonrisa tonta en la cara y cuando la tocas tu piel arde allí donde la has tocado. No puedes dejar de pensar en ella, tus ojos se dirigen involuntariamente hacia donde ella está.

\- Eso es muy preciso.

\- Cuando estás enamorado te sabes los síntomas perfectamente.

\- ¿Estás enamorado Harry?- preguntó Luna.

\- Así es. Por cierto Neville, creo que es la mujer perfecta para ti.

\- No sé porqué me sorprendo de que sepas quién es la chica sin que yo te lo dijera.

\- Deberías cerrar tu mente. Haz los ejercicios que te he dicho.

Luna se levantó y se marchó, Harry pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	26. Capítulo 26

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Para darle crédito a Luna... Harry no dijo nombres, es normal que pensase que no era ella ya que Neville no se le ha declarado... no? Pobrecita! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Great! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pronto llegará... jajaja. No te rías de Voldemort, pobrecito :P jajaja no en serio, genial! Jajaja. Ginny... bueno con ella me creo cualquier cosa ehh jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leerlos! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

\- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Harry a Andrómeda Tonks cuando llegó a la Institución.

\- Un poco asustados pero bien. Están en la sala de juegos.

\- Iré a verlos. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Claro.

Fueron a la sala de juegos donde se encontraban quince niños en total,: nueve niños y seis niñas. Cada uno estaba en un lugar distinto salvo un niño y una niña que estaban juntos, parecían hermanos.

\- Hola chicos. Os presento al señor Harry Potter, es el dueño de este lugar, él es el que os da todo lo que necesitáis.

\- Buenos días chicos. Sé que estáis asustados pero no tenéis porqué… Aquí no os pasará nada. Comeréis, estudiaréis, jugaréis y dormiréis aquí. Se os tratará Bien, sin golpes ni insultos. Yo me crié en una casa donde me hacían trabajar desde que tenía tres años, me insultaban, me mentían, me pegaban… Sé cómo os sentís.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar a ser lo que eres? Pareces un hombre rico- dijo un niño que parecía ser el mayor.

\- Es cierto, soy rico. Cuando tenía once años me enteré de que mis padres no habían muerto como me dijeron y que tenía una pequeña fortuna que se ha ido incrementando con la herencia que mi padrino me dejó, por no hablar de mis antepasados.

\- Para hablar se levanta la mano Luca- regañó Andrómeda.

El niño se sonrojó por el regaño.

\- Sí señora.

\- Tranquilos, aquí se os enseñará modales. No os faltará de nada pero tenéis que ser buenos y jugar con los otros niños, es lo único que pido de vosotros. Si necesitáis algo me lo podéis decir a mí, a la señora Tonks o al señor Lupin. Me podéis preguntar lo que queráis.

El mismo niño de antes levantó la mano.

\- Dime Luca.

\- ¿Qué nos va a ocurrir señor?

\- Nada. Os quedaréis aquí, donde os cuidaremos. ¿Sabéis qué es un Orfanato?

Una niña levantó la mano tímidamente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lisa- contestó bajito.

\- Muy bien Lisa, ¿qué es un orfanato?

\- Es un lugar donde los niños duermen y juegan y donde los padres van a por un niño.

\- Así es. Es un lugar donde se adoptan a los niños, pues este lugar es algo parecido a eso, pero con mejores comidas y quien quiera adoptar a un niño antes tiene que pasar unas pruebas donde se demuestre que os cuidarán muy bien.

\- ¿Nos vendéis?- preguntó el mismo niño de antes.

Harry se rió con fuerza, sorprendiéndoles.

\- No, nosotros no vendemos niños, además, eso está prohibido.

\- El señor Potter no gana nada de dinero con esta Institución- dijo Andrómeda.

\- Bueno chicos podéis jugar a lo que queráis, yo me tengo que ir al despacho pero estoy aquí por cualquier cosa que necesitéis.

\- Yo me quedo con ellos Harry.

Harry salió al pasillo y se fue a su despacho pasando por las habitaciones. En una de ellas Harry escuchó un sollozo, se acercó allí y abrió la puerta.

Escudriñó la habitación, en un rincón encontró a un niño abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Harry se acercó a él y se arrodilló, le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿qué te ocurre?

El niño levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en él, las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos empapando sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar al igual que la nariz, los labios le temblaban.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño como tú puede tener este sofoco? Cuéntame qué te pasa, yo te puedo ayudar.

\- M… me… d… du… duele.

\- ¿El qué te duele?

\- El pie, la espalda y el brazo- dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Bien, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Harry le palpó allí donde le había dicho el niño, él se quejó y no le dio buena espina. Le cogió en brazos y le llevó a la enfermería donde estaba Augusta Longbottom.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Puede... parece un poco sobreprotectora no? jajaja Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ryogana: Un placer! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Me parece que si hace eso no va a parar nunca de dar una paliza a casi todos... Si te das cuentas, la mayoría de los niños de la Institución Gryffindor son niños maltratados... Una lástima lo que hacen y no debería existir... pero beuno. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a xXm3ch3Xx: Aquí tienes la respuesta que deseabas sobre la Institución, de la que tanto leías jajaja. Sé que algo ya sabías por el otro capítulo pero creo que aquí viene mejor explicado. Espero que te guste lo que he pensado. Ha sido un bonito suspense, ¿verdad?. Espero que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Harry le explicó todo y ella le hizo un chequeo, el niño no dejó de cogerle de la mano con su manita pequeña. Harry le sonreía calmándole.

\- Tiene torcido un pie, en la espalda tiene unos buenos golpes al igual que en su brazo.

\- Cúrale, le quiero intacto. Neville me va a traer un montón de pociones que he hecho exclusivamente para la Institución.

\- Por supuesto. Ya está- dijo después de un rato.

Augusta le terminó de curar, Harry consiguió una poción sin que el niño se diese cuenta y se la dio para que se la tomase. El niño le obedeció enseguida.

\- Bien, hay que cambiarle de ropa. Tengo que ir a hablar con Andrómeda. Louis quédate aquí, la señora Longbottom te dará ropa nueva, yo vendré enseguida.

Harry salió de la enfermería y escuchó perfectamente al niño preguntar a la abuela de Neville:

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Harry sonrió y fue a hablar con la madre de Tonks.

La encontró con los niños.

\- Andrómeda, ¿cómo puede ser que un niño esté herido en nuestra Institución sin que nosotros nos enteremos?

\- ¿Te refieres a ese niño que lloraba? No dejaba que nadie se le acercase, te lo iba a decir.

\- Bien, pues ya está curado.

\- Oye Harry, creo que deberías saber que el niño tiene… habilidades especiales.

\- Ya veo. Supongo que no lo sabe…

\- No. Hemos estado investigando, no es hijo biológico de "sus padres", le adoptaron cuando era un bebé. Sus padres murieron.

\- Así que cuando empezaron las "cosas raras" le empezaron a maltratar…

\- Así es. Sus padres eran magos.

\- Aquí estará a salvo. Voy a verle.

Harry se dirigió a la enfermería donde se encontró a Louis vestido con ropa limpia y sentado en una camilla.

\- Ya he hecho lo que me ha pedido señor.

\- Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre?- el niño asintió- Pues vamos a comer, ya es la hora.

\- Perdona, pero ¿tú quién eres?

\- Harry Potter, soy el dueño de esta Institución.

Fueron al comedor donde ya todos los niños estaban sentados y la comida en las fuentes. Louis y Harry se sentaron a la mesa.

\- ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Venga a comer!- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa por su sorpresa.

Todos los niños sonrieron y se empezaron a servir ellos mismos o los que estaban a su lado les ayudaban. Harry les observaba mientras comía…. Parecían buenos chicos y chicas.

Empezaron a hablar poco a poco de juegos y de dibujos animados, al principio entre susurros, pronto las voces se empezaron a elevar.

\- Señor Potter, ¿usted juega?- preguntó un niño tímidamente.

Todos se callaron y le miraron con curiosidad. Harry sonrió.

\- La verdad es que no. Cuando era pequeño lo tenía prohibido, y cuando cumplí los once años fui a un colegio que era como un internado y allí había que estudiar mucho.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Ya ha terminado de estudiar?

\- No, aún sigo estudiando, además soy profesor en ese colegio, y tengo negocios familiares que dirigir y esta Institución que he creado de la nada. No tengo tiempo para jugar.

\- ¿Eso significa que no va a jugar con nosotros?- preguntó una niña.

\- Vendré a jugar con vosotros, sacaré tiempo no te preocupes. ¿Os gusta la comida?

\- Sí, está muy rica.

\- Bien, si tenéis hambre se lo tenéis que decir a quien esté en ese momento. Por supuesto hay normas: no se puede comer en las clases, mi despacho está prohibido cuando no esté yo y las cocinas también están prohibidas. ¿Alguna duda?

Los niños negaron y siguieron comiendo. En ese momento entró Will Atom y fue a hablar con Harry, consiguiendo de esa forma llamar la atención de los niños.

\- Señor Potter, el señor Lupin me ha dicho que necesita hablar con usted, que le espera en su casa.

\- Gracias Will. Chicos me tengo que ir, vosotros terminad de comer que aún queda el postre. Hasta luego chicos.

\- Señor, ¿va a venir luego?

\- Vendré, os lo prometo, aunque sea solo para leeros un poco antes de dormir. Sed buenos.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	28. Capítulo 28

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Harry siempre sorprende... jaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like my story! I hope you willend it too... Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Seguro que es un gran padre... Ginny ya se dará cuenta, tú no te preocupes jajaja, todo llega ya lo verás... ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Llegó a su casa donde le estaban esperando Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks y Kingsley.

\- Hola, ¿a qué se debe tanta prisa? No me ha dado tiempo ni de comer el postre…

\- Tenemos noticias sobre Dumbledore, Harry- dijo Kingsley.

\- Sabemos por qué quería ser el dueño de Hogwarts- dijo Remus.

\- ¿Y bien? Pensaba que era por el dinero…

\- Pues no. Por lo menos no es la verdadera razón. Quiere vivir eternamente.

\- Pero la Piedra Filosofal fue destruida.

\- No es la Piedra, es un hechizo que hay en los muros de Hogwarts. Por lo menos eso es lo que se dice- dijo Ojoloco.

\- Ya veo. Pero siendo el director de Hogwarts puede conseguir ese hechizo.

\- Es muy difícil de encontrar y se dice que para eso necesita ser el dueño total del colegio, no había podido porque tú vivías y Voldemort también, y antes que tú tu padre y así sucesivamente…

Ojoloco se lo explicaba mientras que Remus se acordaba de otra cosa:

\- Por cierto, Dumbledore tiene problemas.

\- A los padres no les ha gustado que volviera a huir con la segunda batalla en Hogwarts. Le quieren fuera del colegio- dijo Tonks.

\- Supongo que te llamaran en los próximos días para que vayas al Ministerio- terminó de decir Kingsley.

\- Lo estaré esperando.

\- Bueno yo me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

Kingsley se marchó, al poco rato le siguió Ojoloco.

\- Bueno yo quiero postre. Es el único capricho que tengo. ¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció con un chasquido e hizo una reverencia ante su dueño.

\- El señor ha llamado a Dobby.

\- Sí, ¿me traerías algo de postre?

\- Hay tarta de melaza señor.

\- Quiero un buen trozo. ¿Quieres algo Tonks?

\- Yo quiero otro trozo. Con una tacita de anhelí.

\- Yo también Dobby- dijo Remus- pero sin el anhelí.

\- Remus y yo preferimos un café.

\- Ahora mismo lo traigo señor.

Dobby se marchó, y al poco llegó con una bandeja la cual dejó en una mesa.

\- Gracias por invitarme Harry.

\- No hay de qué Tonks. A mí no me importa, esta también es tu casa ya que estás saliendo con mi tío- dijo tomando un trozo de su tarta favorita.

Remus se sonrojó y Tonks se volvió roja hasta su cabello.

\- Yo…

\- Tranquila Tonks, creo que eres la adecuada para mi tío.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Ah Harry! Tengo a otro investigador… tengo el contrato ya firmado, voy a por él.

Remus se levantó y fue a por el contrato. Harry miró fijamente a la novia de su tío. Se preguntaba cuando se lo diría y si confiaría en él.

\- Estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias.

\- Más guapa que nunca.

\- Muchas gracias Harry.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Moony?

Tonks palideció.

\- ¿C… cómo lo sabes?

\- Escucho pensamientos. Y no, no te echo la culpa y no se lo voy a decir. Cuando se lo digas, si quieres puedo estar delante dándote mi apoyo.

\- Muchas gracias.

El nuevo investigador era Kingsley.

Harry iba todos los días a la Institución a visitar a los niños o simplemente para llevar nuevas pociones. Por las noches les leía un cuento o les contaba una historia de lo que quisieran los niños.

En ese momento se encontraba en su despacho preparando las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el siguiente trimestre. Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, en el umbral estaba Louis en pijama.

\- ¿Interrumpo señor?

\- No, pasa Louis. Estaba preparando mis clases. Siéntate. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Qué pájaro más raro!

\- Se llama Fire. Y no es un pájaro normal, hay muy pocos.

\- Es precioso- Louis se quedó callado- Señor, es que me ocurren cosas raras. Puedo mover cosas con la mente pero no siempre que quiero.

\- ¿Eso te pasa cuando estás enfadado o tienes miedo?

\- Sí señor.

\- Eso es magia.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Existe la magia?

\- Pues claro. Mira.

Harry apuntó a la lámpara que estaba encima del escritorio y con un movimiento de mano la transformó en un conejo.

\- ¡Guau!- el niño estaba asombrado.

\- Eres un mago al igual que tus padres.

\- ¿Mis padres son magos? ¿Y por qué me pegaban cada vez que ocurrí algo extraño a mi alrededor?

Harry suspiró y se lo dijo con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

\- Esos no son tus padres. Tus verdaderos padres murieron.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Aprenderás a controlar tu magia en el colegio al que yo voy y al que tú irás al año que viene. No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Todas las personas que trabajan aquí son magos.

¿En serio?

Así es. Louis hay un mago muy peligroso que está asesinando a personas y yo me enfrento a él. Pero tú no te preocupes por nada, esta Institución está reformada.

Harry no quería que fuese un secreto para nadie… Tal vez se había equivocado y no debió decírselo.

\- Es usted un héroe…

\- Eso no es cierto. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia las cocinas.

\- Señor, Plunk os dará lo que sea. ¿Qué desea el señor?- preguntó un elfo haciendo reverencias.

\- ¿Nos puedes dar dos vasos de leche?

\- Enseguida señor.

Otro elfo le trajo dos vasos de leche con diversas galletas.

Harry miró a Louis que no quitaba los ojos de encima a los elfos.

\- Son elfos domésticos. Criaturas mágicas. Trabajan para los magos sin cobrar aunque yo pago a dos que tengo en mi casa, estos de aquí se han negado por lo que no cobran, va en contra de sus principios.

\- Entiendo. Señor, su pájaro… ¿es mágico?

\- Sí, es un fénix. Los fénix son muy poderosos, por ejemplo, sus lágrimas son curativas, renacen de sus propias cenizas, pueden llevar cargar muy pesadas…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Puedo tener uno?

\- Puedes aunque no se encuentran fácilmente. Hay muy pocas fénix en el mundo.

\- ¿Y usted dónde le compró?

\- Yo no lo compré, me lo regaló mi padrino para mi 16 cumpleaños, me lo dijo en una carta ya que murió antes de que llegase ese día.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo murió?

\- Le asesinaron delante de mí, uno de los seguidores de ese mago tan peligroso…

El niño se quedó con la boca abierta del horror.

\- Yo…

\- No te preocupes, de eso hace ya un año, casi dos. Venga ¡a dormir!

Se levantaron, se despidieron de los elfos y se marcharon a las habitaciones. Louis se acostó, Harry le arropó y después salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	29. Capítulo 29

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Eso no lo he cambiado... Harry siempre ha sido la esperanza personificada, como tú has dicho, para muchos, en los libros originales también era así y y sólo lo he dejado... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thanks to you ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Sobre Louis... no lo he escrito todavía... jajaja. Y Ginny, bueno le quedan todavía unos capítulos para que se dé cuenta de todo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

El día antes de Navidad Harry recibió una carta donde le pedían que fuese al Ministerio de Magia ese mismo día. Le quedaba una hora.

A la hora indicada el niño que vivió llegó al Ministerio y tras la seguridad que le tenían que hacer y todo llegó al Atrio donde iba a ser la reunión. Entró y allí se encontró al Wizangamot al completo, con todos los profesores de Hogwarts incluyendo a Snape, la ministra Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley y la señora Weasley.

\- Buenos días señor Potter- saludó la ministra- Me alegro de que haya podido venir con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

\- Buenos días. En realidad por un lado lo estaba esperando.

\- Ya veo. Siéntese por favor. Le hemos llamado porque usted es el dueño del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al ser el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, además de profesor.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Pues que puede elegir director nuevo y sus profesores. Bien, hemos tenido quejas, tanto en el Ministerio como en Hogwarts sobre el director Dumbledore y el profesor Snape.

\- Los padres piensan que no deberían estar en ese colegio ya que en los momentos difíciles huyen- dijo un hombre.

\- A favor de que se les quite a los dos sus puestos- dijo Amelia.

Muchas manos se levantaron incluyendo la de los profesores, excepto Hagrid, y la de Harry. Fudge, Molly y Percy no levantaron la mano (aunque su voto no contase ni a favor ni en contra a no ser miembros ni del Wizangamot ni de Hogwarts)

\- A favor de que se queden- dijo una mujer.

Los que no habían levantado la mano antes la levantaron en ese momento, excepto Harry. Umgridge incluida en ese grupo.

\- El Wizangamot quiere que se les retire de sus puestos, pero la última palabra y la decisiva la tiene el señor Potter- dijo Amelia.

\- Se quedan fuera de Hogwarts, tenía pensado despedirlos de todas formas… me gusta que los profesores defiendan a sus alumnos por encima de su seguridad.

\- Bien. Ahora necesitamos un nuevo director y un nuevo profesor de pociones.

\- Si me disculpan tengo a alguien perfecto para el puesto de director.

\- Por supuesto que sí Potter. Se refiere a usted mismo ¿verdad? Es lo que más desea- dijo Fudge despectivamente.

\- No me refería a mí mismo, aunque si quisiera lo podría hacer ya que soy el dueño. De todas formas, me refería a la profesora Minerva McGonagall o incluso al profesor Filius Fitwick. Creo que los dos son perfectos para el puesto.

Un murmullo se levantó entre los presentes.

\- No sé si yo estoy capacitada para el cargo.

\- Lo está profesora, otra cosa es que desee quedarse donde está- dijo Harry- Si yo os he presentado para el cargo es por algo.

\- Me encantaría pero…

\- Yo personalmente rechazo el cargo- dijo Flitwick con su voz chillona.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sprout.

\- Yo no sé cómo se dirige el colegio, Minerva sí lo sabe desde hace años, lleva mucho tiempo siendo subdirectora.

\- Bien, ¿y qué les parece esto? Que la profesora McGonagall sea la directora y el profesor Flitwick el subdirector- propuso Harry.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el pequeño profesor.

Todos miraban a la estricta profesora pidiéndole con la mirada que aceptara, por lo menos la mayoría.

\- Está bien, acepto- contestó resignada.

\- Lo hará muy bien profesora.

\- Gracias Potter.

\- Ahora falta el profesor de pociones y también de transformaciones- dijo Amelia Bones.

\- Yo puedo seguir dando clase por lo menos este año- dijo la nueva directora.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y para pociones?

\- El antiguo profesor de pociones lo podría hacer… por lo menos este año- dijo Sprout.

\- ¿Slughorn?- preguntó el nuevo subdirector.

\- Sí, pero no sé si querrá… Ya conocéis a Horace.

Potter podría hablar con él, estimaba mucho a su madre.

\- Si el señor Potter quiere…

\- Por supuesto Ministra, hablaré con él.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ya por fin! Ha costado sacarlos del colegio y han tardado mucho jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Yo siempre he pensado que McGonagall sería una gran directora... Pues no les ha gustado nada de nada, tienes razón. Sé que debería haber explicado lo de los Weasley y bueno... te lo voy a explicar por lo menos por aquí. En mi historia, a no ser que lo digan específicamente, todos aquellos que quieran estar presente allí pueden estar, aunque tienen que ser calladitos, es más hay un hechizo que hace que aunque hablen no se pueda escuchar a no ser que el Jefe del Wizangamot o el Ministro dé la palabra; los Weasley están allí para ver a Dumbledore , cómo le va a ir. Normalmente no hay gente ya que todos tienen cosas muy importantes que hacer como para ir ahí para cotillear... No sé si tienes alguna duda... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Siento mucho el retraso, ayer no me dio tiempo... cuando llegué a mi casa a las once de la noche solo quería cenar, ducharme y dormir... lo siento! :(**

 ** _Besos de chocolate_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

\- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! No podéis echarme de mi colegio- rugió Dumbledore, el cual se había quedado callado durante la nueva elección de profesora y miembros de la dirección.

\- En realidad no es su colegio Dumbledore, más bien es mi colegio- dijo con calma Harry.

\- Esto es tu culpa Potter. Me has destrozado la vida.

\- Te la has destrozado tú mismo.

\- ¡Stupefy!- Harry lo desvió con un simple movimiento de mano- ¡Qué!

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión mirando a Harry.

\- ¿Te sorprende mi poder Dumbledore? Al fin y al cabo eres tú el que ha estado intentando que yo no conociera mi verdadero poder.

\- Ayúdame Severus.

\- Será un placer Albus.

Los dos le rodearon y atacaron al mismo tiempo. Harry se defendía, el viejo conjuró un torrente de agua que Harry desvió con una pared invisible y haciendo que el agua le llegase a Snape que no supo defenderse.

Seguían luchando los dos, Snape le atacó por la espalda pero el hechizo se estrelló con una barrera que McGonagall había puesto.

Harry se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de mano amarró a Snape boca abajo en el aire. Se volvió a enfrentar a su ex director.

\- Debí eliminarte en cuanto Hagrid te entregó a mí siendo un bebé. Tus padres no confiaban en mí, sabían toda la verdad. Lo que yo quería de verdad, que no me importaba nada a quién matase Voldemort…

\- Sé que quieres ser inmortal.

\- Sí, tus padres lo sabían, se enteraron un día por casualidad. Así que le dije a Severus que Voldemort tenía que pesar que aquel que le podía destruir eras tú. Fue fácil ya que o eras tú o el señor Longbottom, ese inútil…

\- Fue su culpa que mis padres muriesen…

\- Así es, por desgracia tú sobreviviste.

\- Ya veo. Lástima que te haya roto todos tus planes.

Siguieron luchando un rato hasta que Harry le rodeó con fuego y finalmente le ató completamente y anuló su poder durante un rato, tiempo suficiente para que le llevasen a Azkaban. Ese hechizo lo aprendió de un libro que había encontrado de Merlín en la Sala del Descendiente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Potter?- preguntó McGonagall.

\- Sí, ¿y usted?

\- Perfectamente.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, directora.

\- Un placer- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer. Debo irme. Nos veremos.

Harry salió de allí con los reporteros detrás de él preguntándole lo que había ocurrido dentro del Atrio. No les hizo caso y siguió su camino rumbo a El Callejón Diagón a por las compras de Navidad.

Llegó a través de la Red Flu en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué desea?

\- Hola Tom, luego vendré a comer ahora me voy de compras.

\- Por supuesto señor Potter.

Harry salió de allí y fue directo a por sus compras: Para Remus ropa y libros, Hermione un libro, Theo una túnica muy bonita, Luna un collar, Tonks vestidos de premamá y ropa para su bebé, Ojoloco artefactos contra las Artes Oscuras, Charlie unas botas nuevas, Bill una chaqueta de cuero, los gemelos Weasley una lechuza a cada uno, Andrómeda libros de recetas, Kingley un libro, Augusta pociones y un libro sobre medimagia, Arthur un maletín nuevo y túnicas, Will y su familia ropa, Ginny un vestido y un collar con una nota "Sé que no debería pero no he podido resistirme. Acepta mi regalo por favor, espero que te guste. Harry". A Neville le compró una espada, tenía que aprender a usarla, a Dobby ropa, Swily libros y a los niños diversos juguetes. También le compró a la profesora McGonagall una pluma con una agenda.

Compró ropa y comida para la Institución además de ingredientes para sus pociones y comida para Hedwig.

Una vez terminado todas las compras se fue a comer, que tenía un hambre atroz.

\- Muy buenas, ¿sigue abierto las comidas?- preguntó a Tom.

\- Claro señor Potter. ¿Qué desea comer?

\- El menú del día con postre de tarta de melaza. Y con zumo de calabaza.

\- Ahora mismo.

Harry se sentó en una mesa ante las miradas de todos y empezó a comer lo que le llevó el cantinero.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	31. Capítulo 31

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo hizo bien jajaja. Siempre hay gente que no importa que las pruebas estén delante de sus narices... creen en personas fielmente, Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Sí jajaja me lo pasé genial al escribir ese capítulo, me encantó! jajaja. Crees que está comiendo mucho? Bueno, está en crecimiento como dicen las madres jajajaja. Sí creo que no me he dejado a nadie sin regalo, o por lo menos eso espero, lo que peor llevo son los regalos, pensar en ellos se me da horrible jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: To you. I´m glad you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

Harry llegó a la Institución derecho después de comer a tomarse un vaso de whisky de Fuego y ordenar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba descansar con un buen libro.

Eligió uno sobre magia no verbal y sin varita, se sentó en un sillón de la sala de juegos junto a los niños y con su vaso.

Iba por la mitad del libro cuando se acercó un niño, el mayor.

\- Señor, ¿juega con nosotros?

Harry levantó la mirada de su libro y le miró a los ojos. Sonrió.

\- Claro. ¿Queréis que os haga un truco de magia?

\- ¡Sí!- dijeron todos.

Harry hizo el truco de desaparecer un objeto que luego apareció en el bolsillo de la más pequeña. Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, Harry le guiñó un ojo a Louis que sonreía maravillado, deseando aprender magia.

\- Harry, estás aquí… Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Tonks?

\- Es sobre una niña, es maltratada brutalmente pero sus familiares no me dejan acercarme. Necesito ayuda.

\- Bien, iré yo. Dime dónde es.

Harry llegó a la puerta junto con Ginny, la cual su padre había enviado. Estaba enfrente de un parque que casualmente estaba ocupado por su primo Dudley y sus amigos.

\- Hey Big D, ¿ese no es tu primo? Y está con una chica muy guapa- dijo Piers.

\- ¡Qué guapo se ha puesto!- dijo una chica rubia.

Harry la recordaba bien, siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. Ginny la fulminó con la mirada, celosa.

Harry sonrió un poco, más por los celos de Ginny que por lo que dijo la chica.

\- Hola Dudley, te veo bien.

\- Hola Harry, me alegro de verte.

Se dieron la mano.

\- Hola Harry- dijeron las chicas. Él les sonrió.

\- Ella es Ginny- presentó cuando se dio cuenta que su primo no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Encantada. Harry tenemos prisa. Bueno, tú tienes prisa.

\- Cierto. Ya nos veremos.

\- Ven a cenar a casa primo.

\- Tus padres no me aguantan y tú tampoco.

\- En realidad el único que no te aguanta es mi padre- Harry alzó una ceja- Nos obliga a mi madre y a mí a odiarte y a tratarte mal. Creo que pega a mi madre, Harry. Ven a casa, mi madre se alegrará.

\- Está bien, iré cuando pueda. Ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

\- Gracias. Hasta luego- se despidió Dudley.

Harry y Ginny fueron hasta la casa y llamaron al timbre. Les abrió una chica muy guapa. Miró a Harry y sonrió coqueta.

\- Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- Sí, vengo a buscar a Nataly.

\- ¿A mi hermana la rara?

\- Si no le importa me gustaría que no la llamase así. ¿Podemos pasar?- la joven abrió la puerta- Gracias.

Harry y Ginny pasaron dentro de la casa. Allí se encontraron a una mujer y a un hombre.

\- Buenas tardes. Venimos a por Nataly. ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Y usted quién es? ¿Qué quiere?- dijo el hombre lleno de rabia.

\- Soy Harry Potter y vengo a llevarme a Nataly. ¡Oh! Ahí está- dijo dándose la vuelta para verla.

Era bajita con el pelo rubio enmarañado, sucio y con sangre. Sus ropas estaban rotas y también con sangre. Tenía heridas en el labio y los brazos, también un ojo morado. Eso era lo visible.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- susurró Ginny.

\- Hola Nataly, soy Harry, ella es Ginny. Venimos para que te vengas con nosotros. Tengo como un orfanato…

\- Pero mucho mejor, por supuesto. Ni punto de comparación- dijo Ginny.

\- Sí, bueno. Se llama Institución Gryffindor. Allí hay niños y niñas como tú, y también personas que te cuidarán. No te pasará nada. ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

\- Antes vino una mujer a por ti, pero no la dejaron entrar. Te prometo que estarás segura.

\- Mejor que aquí- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La niña asintió con una sonrisa. Harry la cogió en brazos. La hermana de la niña la miraba con furia y sus padres empezaban a gritar cada vez más.

\- Os llegará una carta del Ministerio informándoos de todo, no deben preocuparse, aunque lo dudo sinceramente.

Harry tranquilizó a la niña, cogió a Ginny de la mano y salieron de allí.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	32. Capítulo 32

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Lo hizo bien jajaja. Bueno, se supone que hay que sorprender, aunque sea un poco verdad? jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Bueno sí un poco sí le gusta jajaja, si se pone celosa es por algo no? jajaja. Siempre me le he imaginado siendo un buen padre... dando cosas que él no pudo tener, incluyendo el amor de unos padres o tutores. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí os dejo otro capítulo y ¡Feliz Día del Trabajo! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este día.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Estaban otra vez en Hogwarts. En realidad el curso ya estaba terminando. Había salido en El Profeta lo de la nueva directora y la pelea de Dumbledore y Snape contra Harry.

Los titulares decían: "Minerva McGonagall nombrada nueva directora de Hogwarts" "Dumbledore sustituido en la dirección de Hogwarts" "Harry Potter lucha contra Dumbledore y Snape" "Pelea en el Ministerio: Potter versus Dumbledore y Snape"

Después empezaron con los titulares en Corazón de Bruja: "Harry Potter el Gran Conquistador" "Harry Potter y sus conquistas" "Harry Potter, un buen partido" "¿Cómo conquistar a Harry Potter?"

Harry había convencido al viejo Slughorn de que fuese otra vez profesor de pociones.

Habían luchado más veces contra Voldemort, el cual se encontraba solo, por lo menos de "sus altos mandos". Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange junto con su marido, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson y Greyback habían caído y ahora se encontraban en Azkabán en alta seguridad.

El curso estaba terminando así que Harry habló con McGonagall sobre el torneo de sexto curso. Los primeros tenían un premio:

En el puesto número 3: una poción de la verdad. En el puesto número 2: Una poción de la verdad y otra de multijugos. Y en el puesto número 1: Una poción Felix Felicis más las pociones de los otros dos puestos.

McGonagall le dio permiso para el torneo.

Durante una semana habían estado peleando entre todos hasta que al final hubo tres puestos: los últimos eliminados.

\- Muy bien, enhorabuena chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien… todos. En tercer lugar, Chris Gard de Hufflepuff que se lleva Veritaserum. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias profesor.

\- Toma Chris. Ten cuidado que es más fuerte que otro Veritaserum. Las pociones las he hecho yo. Bien en segundo lugar: Luna Lovegood de Raveclaw que se lleva Veritaserum y poción multijugos. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

\- Y el primer puesto es para Ginebra Weasley de Gryffindor, que se lleva poción multijugos, Veritaserum y Felix Felicis. ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias.

\- He de decirte que la suerte líquida está prohibida en competiciones y en los exámenes. Con una cuchara tendrá suerte para todo el día.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Para el ganador del torneo también podrá luchar contra mí, si no quiere lo puede hacer el del segundo puesto. ¿Quiere competir contra mí señorita Weasley?

\- Acepto el reto.

\- Muy bien. Empiece usted.

\- ¡Desmaius!- Harry lo esquivó- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

Harry lo paró con un movimiento de muñeca.

\- ¡Vamos Ginny! Sabes hacerlo muchísimo mejor.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Harry lo esquivó y decidió atacar.

\- ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Protego!- Ginny suspiró- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

\- ¡Protego! ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡Protego!

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Ginny salió despedida de su mano.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Podrías seguir Ginny, sin varita.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Intentando recuperarla.

\- No sé…

\- Muy bien, la pelea terminó. Deberías aprender magia sin varita, por lo menos lo suficiente para recuperar la varita. Te vendrá bien. Lo has hecho muy bien.

\- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry también habló con la profesora McGonagall sobre un laberinto de todas las asignaturas, cada cual las que dé. El laberinto los hará los de séptimo curso.

El laberinto era este: Encantamientos, dar vida a los estantes para poder moverlos. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hacer que un hipogrifo le lleve volando al otro lado. Runas Antiguas, traducir en voz alta un uro para poder pasar. Pociones, hacer la poción de Muertos en Vida. Aritmancia, entrelazar cada hechizo con sus consecuencias. Transformaciones, transformas un perro en una puerta y así pasar. Herbología, hacer que las plantas le dejen paso. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, luchar contra el profesor Flitwick.

Harry le pidió ayuda al profesor de encantamientos ya que Harry tenía que pasar el laberinto.

Casi nadie logró pasarla solo lo consiguieron, Hermione, Theo, Neville y por supuesto Harry, el cual lo hizo todo en un tiempo récord.

Harry hizo todo como lo veía, además de las asignaturas que daba hizo Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia.

\- Gracias por la ayuda profesor Flitwick. Por prestarse voluntario con el duelo- dijo cuando el profesor no le entendió.

\- Ha sido un placer señor Potter.

\- ¡Han hecho trampas! Esos cuatro han hecho trampas- dijo Ron señalándolos- sobre todo ese… Potter- escupió.

\- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la comadreja- dijo Malfoy.

\- ¿Y por qué dicen que el señor Potter ha hecho trampas?- preguntó la profesora Sprout.

\- Porque el laberinto lo hizo él y se lo ha dicho a sus amigos.

\- Pues verá señor Malfoy, en realidad el señor Potter dio la idea pero lo de dentro del laberinto lo ha hecho cada profesor con su asignatura- dijo Filius.

\- Por eso mismo en mi asignatura dije que iba a ser un duelo. El profesor Flitwick me ha hecho el favor de ser el contrincante- dijo Harry.

\- Esto no quedará así…

\- No te canses Ronald- dijo Harry.

El equipo de Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff con 400 a 60 y a Ravenclaw 425 a 70. Harry alzó la última copa de quidditch que iba a ganar, se emocionó tanto que besó a Ginny delante de todo el colegio.

También Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas.

Hicieron los exámenes, sólo quedaba que les diesen los resultados. Un patronus con forma de lobo apareció en el Gran Comedor mientras que estaban comiendo, se fue derecho a Harry. El patronus habló con la voz de Remus.

\- Ataque en el Valle de Godric. Voldemort está aquí.

Harry se levantó enseguida seguido de sus amigos, miembros del ED y algunos profesores.

Llegaron a los límites y se desaparecieron, los que no sabían con ayuda de los demás y con trasladores. Aparecieron y Harry enseguida conjuro un escudo muy potente, algunos hechizos chocaron sobre el escudo.

Se dividieron y empezaron a luchar. Pronto los mortífagos eran reducidos gracias a la ayuda de los profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts más los aurores, vecinos y los que ayudaban.

Harry redujo a cinco mortífagos a la vez y los dejó atados a un árbol. Vio a Voldemort a los lejos torturando a Ginny, la cual se retorcía de dolor y gritaba en el suelo. Harry se dirigió allí corriendo y se interpuso entre el amor de su vida y su enemigo. Voldemort sonrió con placer, Harry le miró con odio y Ginny sollozaba.

En otro lado Theo se tiraba encima de Hermione mandándola al suelo y haciendo que la maldición asesina no la diera. Theo se levantó y encaró al mortífago, al que conocía muy bien… era su padre.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	33. Capítulo 33

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Porque Ron es celoso, siempre lo ha sido pero eso no es sólo en mi historia, también en los libros, lo único que yo he puesto es que Ron quiere tener todo lo que Harry tiene, quiere estar en su lugar ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Ginny? Para eso queda muyyy poco jajajaja. Y en cuanto a Theo y Hermione pues, también queda poco jajaja. Sólo tienes que seguir leyendo ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thanks to you ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo..._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a xXm3ch3Xx:** **Aquí está tu tan esperado momento de Theo/ Hermione y de Neville/Luna. Espero que te guste. Esos momentos los escribí pensando en ti, después que me lo has pedido tantas veces jajajaja. Espero que te guste, de verdad. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Quiero decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, así que a la semana que viene se termina. Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

\- Hola hijo. Salvando a una sangre sucia.

\- No la llames así- espetó Theo- Ella no es nada de eso. Es una buena mujer y es genial.

Nott se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Mi propio hijo enamorado de una estúpida muggle… una asquerosa sangre sucia que quiere ser bruja.

\- ¿Y qué si estoy enamorado de ella? Es perfecta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sigues mis pasos hijo?

\- Porque no quiero ser un asesino como tú. Yo quiero tener una vida sin tener que seguir a un imbécil. Quiero estar con Hermione, un trabajo y ser feliz junto a ella; no quiero que mis hijos se avergüencen de mí como yo lo hago de ti. Quiero llegar a casa de trabajar y que mis hijos salgan corriendo a verme y que mi mujer me pregunte qué tal me ha ido en el trabajo. Y quiero que esa mujer sea Hermione.

\- Impresionante. Yo voy a luchar para que mi hijo no se equivoque, y esa mujer es una equivocación.

\- Pues entonces lucharé contra ti. A ella no le pasará nada, aunque tenga que matarte.

\- Que así sea… ¡Crucio!

\- ¡Espejus! ¡Stupefy!

\- ¡Protego! ¡Crucio!

\- ¡Espejus!

Theo y su padre empezaron a luchar, Hermione estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, y asustada por lo que le pueda pasar. Se levantó y empezó a combatir a los mortífagos que había alrededor de padre e hijo.

Después de un rato Theo esquivó otra cruciatus y lanzó un hechizo… un hechizo de magia oscura:

\- ¡Septusempra!

El hechizo le dio a Nott padre en el cuello, en el corazón y en el torso. Murió ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

\- ¿Te interesa esa chica Potter? Es muy guapa, he de admitirlo.

\- Puede. De todas formas no dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie más… Me he cansado de pelear contigo.

\- ¿Entonces te rindes?

\- Claro que no. Vamos a luchar. ¿O es que no quieres?

\- Vamos a ello… ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry lo esquivó y atacó. Puso todo lo que sabía en esa batalla, quería acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Alrededor de ellos se formó un círculo mágico, además de los enemigos de Voldemort: alumnos, profesores, aurores y ayudantes.

Todos miraban la lucha de Harry y Voldemort.

Harry perdió la varita y Voldemort rió con ganas, mofándose de él. Harry sólo sonrió y atacó con la mano dejando sorprendidos a todos… incluyendo a Voldemort.

Siguieron luchando conjurando todo tipo de maldiciones hasta que Harry se cansó de esa pelea. Voldemort perdió la varita.

\- Me estoy cansando de jugar- dijo Harry- Creo que deberíamos luchar de verdad.

Una exclamación de sorpresa. Se escuchó por todo el círculo. Voldemort abrió sus ojos rojos de la sorpresa.

Siguieron luchando pero Voldemort se estaba cansando y Harry no luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, y de eso todos se estaban dando cuenta.

\- Acabaremos con esto de una vez- dijo Harry- Donde se empezó.

Conjuró la espada de Godric Gryffindor y con un floreteo empezó a luchar contra Voldemort, quien conjuró una espada cualquiera. La espada de Godric Gryffindor era más poderosa y Harry mucho más diestro.

Harry le quitó la espada y después le clavó la de Godric en el corazón con un movimiento rápido.

La ropa se le empezó a colorear del rojo de su sangre, al igual que su boca. Voldemort se desplomó de rodillas, Harry le arrancó la espada del pecho y le remató clavándosela en el cuello.

 _Harry Potter mata a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_

 _Ayer hubo un ataque de Mortífagos en el Valle de Godric, afortunadamente los vecinos contraatacaron y después llegaron los aurores y con más refuerzos. Pero eso no fue todo, poco tiempo después alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts llegaron a ayudar, entre ellos Harry Potter._

 _Harry Potter, nuestro héroe, luchó contra todos los mortífagos que se le ponían por delante, hasta que llegó hasta El Innombrable._

 _Después de una larga y dura lucha, Harry Potter conjuró una espada, y no una cualquiera, si no la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Harry Potter le clavó la espada en el pecho para luego clavársela en el cuello, después de luchar contra Él que también conjuró una espada. Aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse murió, ante la atenta mirada de todos._

 _"Fue una pelea sensacional, nunca había presenciado una lucha de esa forma. Increíble. Ahora estaremos a salvo gracias a Harry Potter" dijo la señora Whorty, una vecina del Valle de Godric._

 _Todos los mortífagos fueron apresados y llevados a Azkabán._

 _Gracias por todo Harry Potter, y enhorabuena por tu victoria._

Harry cerró el periódico El Profeta con una sonrisa y aliviado, por fin. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así.

\- Ahora eres más famoso- dijo Neville.

\- No quiero fama. Me alegro de que todos estéis bien.

\- Ha sido todo gracias a ti, nos enseñaste a defendernos a todos- dijo Hermione.

\- Estamos vivos gracias a tus clases particulares- siguió Luna.

\- Si bueno… Siento tu pérdida Theo.

. Yo no.

\- Me alegro de que Hermione y tú estéis juntos, al igual que Neville y Luna ¡eh chicos! Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias- dijeron las dos parejas.

Hermione se sonrojó por lo que dijo su amigo recordando después de ver la lucha de Theo con su padre…

 _Flash-back_

Theo suspiró y sonrió contento por su victoria. Hermione se acercó a él.

\- ¿Estás bien Theo?

\- Mejor que bien, estoy… libre.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Y tú Mione? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Genial.

Theo la miró con intensidad y sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados tanto de amigos como de enemigos y que estaban en medio de una batalla la agarró y la besó con fuerza. Sus labios se amoldaron a los ajenos con facilidad, Hermione con un suspiro se rindió y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, olvidándose también de dónde estaban.

Se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Sonrieron.

 _Fin Flash-back_

La otra pareja también se sonrojó y Neville lo recordó:

 _Flash-Back_

La batalla había terminado, todo por fin había terminado después de esa lucha que parecía que no tenía fin. Neville miró a su alrededor buscándola sin apenas notarlo hasta que por fin la encontró… ¡Hablando con un chico que la estaba coqueteando! ¡Eso sí que no, no lo permitiría! Por lo menos no hasta que le dijese sus sentimiento hacia ella.

Se dirigió raudo hacia esa chica y… ese estúpido chico, justo cuando el chico la decía:

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo un día? Una cita.

Neville vio rojo y no pudo evitar contestar por ella.

\- No lo creo. Aléjate de ella, ahora.

El chico le miró y se fue sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Nev? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pues esto pasa.

La agarró de la cintura y la besó con fiereza. Luna no se quedó quieta y le devolvió el beso sin preguntárselo dos veces. Cuando se separaron Luna le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

\- ¿Nev?

\- Me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo si tú me aceptas. No sabía cómo decírtelo, no tenía el valor suficiente, hasta que te he visto con… él. Luna, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La rubia sonrió con cariño y sonrojada.

\- Sí, me encantaría.

Los dos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

 _Fin Flash-back_

Harry se levantó de la mesa y se marchó. Por el camino Ginny le paró.

\- ¡Harry!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

\- Te quería dar las gracias por salvarme.

\- No fue nada.

\- Y también pedirte perdón por todo.

\- Ya… Yo también te quería pedir perdón.

\- No hace falta.

\- Entonces estamos en paz.

\- Sí.

\- Me gustas Ginny, me gustas mucho, en realidad estoy enamorado de ti. He sido un estúpido, lo siento.

\- ¿Te… te gusto?

\- Sí, y me preguntaba… ¿quieres salir conmigo? Ya sabes… ser novios formales.

\- Me encantaría.

\- ¡Uff! No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

Harry la atrajo hacia él y la besó. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie, con desespero, pasión y amor. La pegó a su pecho y la abrazó por la cintura mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo.

Se separaron un poco para luego volver a empezar de nuevo. Harry había sentido mucho miedo cuando vio a Voldemort torturándola y a ella gritando de dolor en el suelo. Había sentido miedo por ella, no quería que la pasase nada, la amaba y se había comportado como un gilipollas con ella.

La cogió de la mano una vez que se separaron y fueron a la Sala del Descendiente a pasar la última noche del curso allí…

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	34. Capítulo 34

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thanks you for reading and commenting! ;) I see you!** **Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: No sé si el comentario que me acaba de llegar a mi correo ya te le contesté pero por si acaso lo vuelvo (o tal vez no) a hacer jajaja. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Nos vemos! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo... He tenido muchos problemas últimamente así que lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta segunda parte. Espero que os guste mi último capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que han dejado un comentario, que me seguís a mí y a la historia, que me tenéis en sus favoritos (tanto yo misma como la historia también), a aquellos que la an leído y a aquellos que aunque no han dejado comentario sí la han leído. Gracias a todos!**

 **Nos vemos en la tercera y última parte.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **PD: La última parte se llama "Harry Potter y la Institución Gryffindor"**

 **PD: Perdonad el retraso, sé que últimamente no actualizo cuando debería pero de verdad que no me da tiempo, lo siento!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Harry se despertó en su habitación de la Sala del Descendiente y no estaba solo… a su lado estaba Ginny. Sonrió.

La despertó con besos por toda su espalda desnuda, ella se despertó y le besó.

\- Buenos días- saludó Harry.

\- Buenos días.

Se volvieron a besar y siguieron allí donde lo dejaron anoche…

Los de séptimo recibieron los resultados de sus exámenes. Tanto Theo, Hermione y Neville aprobaron con buena nota. Harry aprobó con todas Matrículas de Honor.

En su graduación llegaron Remus y Tonks, Harry sonrió y se sintió amado. Le habría gustado que sus padres y Sirius estuvieran allí con él en ese día.

Le dieron una medalla de honor y le pusieron una placa en la vitrina de trofeos del colegio.

\- Tus padres habrían estado orgullosos de ti- dijo Remus abrazándole.

\- Y Sirius también- añadió Tonks.

\- Gracias. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

\- Lo sé.

\- Por cierto Remus, enhorabuena y gracias. Por la captura de Colagusano. Con eso podremos conseguir la inocencia de Sirius, aunque tardía vale la pena.

\- Sí, lo estoy deseando- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Lejos de Hogwarts dos personas se escapaban de la cárcel de Azkabán con ayuda… Esos dos presos juraron venganza, estaban más furiosos que antes y el responsable y culpable de dónde se encontraban y por las penurias que en ese lugar habían tenido que pasar lo pagaría… Que se preparase Harry James Potter Evans porque eso no se iba a quedar así…

De eso se asegurarían Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, los cuales estaban saliendo de Azkabán con la ayuda de Molly y Percy Weasley y de Conelius Fudge.

Se encontraban todos juntos en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts.

\- Este es el último viaje que haremos todos juntos chicos- dijo Hermione.

\- Sí, lo echaré de menos- dijo Luna.

\- ¿Lo habéis oído? Ron sólo ha aprobado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de casualidad- dijo Ginny.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo Neville-

\- ¿Qué tal tu fiesta de despedida del equipo de quidditch Harry?- preguntó Theo.

\- Pensaba que habías estado allí…

\- Y estuve.

\- Bien, me lo pasé muy bien.

\- Te han nombrado el mejor buscador de la historia con sólo una derrota- dijo Neville.

\- Y también uno de los mejores capitanes que ha habido, con todos esos puntos que habéis conseguido en dos cursos…- dijo Theo.

\- La verdad es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión- se rió Harry.

Por la puerta del vagón pasó Draco Malfoy.

\- Dicen que su madre está muy contenta con la detención y sentencia de Lucius Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

\- Creo que ahora podrá respirar tranquila- dijo Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El resto del trayecto se la pasaron riendo y bromeando de todo.

Salieron a la estación donde los Weasley les esperaban junto con Remus, Tonks y la abuela de Neville, Augusta Longbottom.

Harry vislumbró más allá a Molly Weasley, ahora Prewett de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que miraba a Arthur, el cual no le hacía caso. Los gemelos le dijeron que la había echado de casa a patadas casi literalmente, al igual que a Percy y Ron; después se divorció de ella dejándola sin su apellido. Bill estaba en proceso de quitarla el apellido Prewett, ya que al ser el mayor de los hijos varones tenía ese derecho, al fin y al cabo ella era mujer… algo muy primitivo pero que era así. A Percy y Ron también les pasó lo mismo con el apellido Weasley y, como Molly, estaban en proceso de no tener el apellido Prewett.

Harry se acercó a ellos feliz junto con sus cincos amigos a la cual incluía a su novia. Esa era su verdadera familia y se sentía feliz, nunca olvidaría a sus padres y a Sirius pero los notaba junto a él, ellos jamás le dejaron solo y él nunca los olvidaría.

* * *

 _Espero que os guste._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_


	35. Nota de autor

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **javi815: Gracias! Me alegro! Pues la tercera parte, ya subí el lunes el primer capítulo, puedes buscarle en mis historias, se llama "Harry Potter y la Institución Gryffindor". De todas formas al final de este capítulo esta el link. Espero que la tercera parte y última te guste! Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí! Jajaja aunque no todos... al, final alguien se escapó de su destino aunque no fuesen del lado de Voldemort... Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23:I´m glad you like it! Yes! Of them two and Ron too... Thanks for reading and comment! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ryogana: A ti por leerla y comentar ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro qye te guste. Pues nada bueno, de eso seguro ;) Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien... si es así contestaré en el próximo capítulo... He tenido muchos problemas últimamente así que lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Como podéis ver esto no es un capítulo, sólo quería contestar a los reviews que habéis dejado.

Quiero que sepáis que dentro de unos... tres meses, creo, ya no podré volver a subir nada en esta historia así que si me dejáis más comentarios yo os los contestaré si estáis registrados aquí (una vez que ha pasado ese tiempo, si todavía no... pues subiré una y otra vez este "capítulo" aumentando la contestación de reviews). La razón es simple, la página no deja actualizar pasado tres meses de inactividad, a no ser que empieces a subirla de nuevo.

Quiero volver a dar las gracias a todos vosotros, sus lecturas, sus favoritos, sus comentarios... todo eso hace que me den ganas de seguir subiendo historias! Muchas gracias!

Bueno, eso es todo.

Gracias a todos!

Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

Sólo queda la tercera parte de esta trilogía, se llama: "Harry Potter y la Institución Gryffindor". Ya he subido un capítulo el lunes, siento la demora de contestar a vuestros comentarios a esta historia.

Aquí os dejo el link: s/12499429/1/Harry-Potter-y-la-Institución-Gryffindor

Espero que os guste!

Besos de chocolate :)


End file.
